Te quiero, te extraño, te amo
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: La historia comienza cuando dos personas que ni soñaban con conocerse, terminan encontrándose. En el instante menos esperado, pero en el momento indicado. ONE-SHOT


**_Último crossover de esta saga que comencé hace meses._**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que siguen, siguieron y (de seguro) seguirán estos one-shots. Así como a los que dan favorito y comentan._**

 ** _Como ya se pueden dar cuenta, este último es largo. Por lo que les pido amablemente que se acomoden en sus lugares y disfruten de la última de mis aventuras HP x GOT._**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada, todo es trabajo de sus respectivos dueños._**

 ** _PD: Déjenme sus comentarios al final (es en serio…)._**

* * *

-Lo siento mucho hija, pero Brandon Stark fue asesinado junto a su padre- declaró solemnemente Hoster Tully, sintiéndose mal por ver el dolor en el rostro de su hija mayor.

-Pero cómo? Quién lo hizo?! Y ahora qué sucederá con mi compromiso? – Catelyn preguntó rápidamente, llevándose sus manos al seno de su pecho, tratando de ahogar la sensación de pérdida.

-Fue el Rey Loco…Rickard y Brandon Stark fueron a Desembarco del Rey a pedir imperativamente por el regreso de su hija Lyanna, quien fue raptada por el príncipe Rhaegar. Fueron condenados traidores y ordenaron las muertes de ambos, solo para que Lord Stark pidiese un duelo por combate, cosa que Aerys II aceptó gustosamente, utilizando fuego como campeón e incendiándolo delante de su propio hijo en el salón del trono mientras que Brandon murió ahorcándose debido a la soga que le impedía ayudar a su padre. Y respecto a tu compromiso, hija…- explicó Lord Tully a su descendiente, solo para ser interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de aclararle la situación que la comprometía.

-Piensas casarme con Eddard Stark? Siempre estaba serio y no hablaba con nadie la vez que lo conocí! O estás estipulando por Benjen Stark? Es apenas un niño todavía! – empezó a protestar la pelirroja, desesperándose por lo que los dioses deparaban para ella.

-Por favor Catelyn, tranquilízate. No estarás comprometida a ninguno de los dos hermanos menores, sino con Hadrien Stark, el segundo hijo de Rickard y Lyarra- dijo el adulto, aún sin dejar de sorprenderse ante la cantidad de caras que ella puede hacer.

-No sabía que Brandon tuviese otro hermano…él nunca me lo dijo. Cómo puedes comprometerme con alguien del que nunca he escuchado? – completamente anonadada interrogó a su padre, sin darse cuenta que sus constantes quejas habían llamado la atención de la gente.

-Suficiente! He oído bastantes peroratas de ti, hija! Puede que esto no fuese lo que Rickard y yo planteamos, pero en vista de lo sucedido, el Maestre Luwin de Winterfell ha decidido enviar de manera urgente un cuervo al nuevo Lord Stark para que su llegada sea lo más pronta posible. Mucho debe tener en su menta ya con el secuestro de su hermana menor como para que ahora se haga cargo de un título y un matrimonio que le correspondían a Brandon Stark- ya cansado de oír sus réplicas, pues nada estaba pasando como él deseaba, y la verdad sentía piedad por el joven que tomaría la mano de su hija mayor.

La muchacha decidió que lo más sabio que podía hacer ahora era guardar silencio y pensar detenidamente en las palabras que acababa de oír. Tendría que casarse con un extraño, una persona de la que nunca oyó o vio, incluso sus propios hermanos nunca lo mencionaron. No tenía la menor idea de cómo lucía su prometido, si su cabello era negro como el de Brandon, o con ojos grises como los de Lyanna, si sería serio como Eddard o risueño como Benjen. Hadrien Stark era una incógnita para la pelirroja, y también para cualquier persona que se había acercado cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos, pero lo que más la tenía intrigada era el hecho de que su padre había mencionado que el nuevo Lord Stark necesitaba apurar su arribo, como si ni siquiera estuviese en el continente.

* * *

Tres días pasaron lentamente, en donde Catelyn renuentemente aceptaba su fatídico destino de tener que enlazar su vida con un desconocido. Le habían comunicado que su prometido estaba a punto de llegar a Aguasdulces, llamándole la atención lo rápido que llegó, pues lo único que podía pensar era que había estado asentado en algún territorio cercano. Su hermana Lysa no paraba de hablarle a su lado, quejándose que su padre decidió casarla con Lord Arryn en lugar de su proclamado amor, quien justamente era su amigo de la infancia, Petyr Baelish. Incluso si el lema de su noble casa era "Familia, deber, honor", su paciencia estaba agotándose ante los insistentes lloriqueos de su acompañante. Estaba a punto de recriminarle que no era la única que debía casarse, pero al parecer los Dioses decidieron que la historia tomaría otro rumbo ya que una doncella apareció para avisarles de la llegada de Lord Arryn junto a sus pupilos Eddard Stark y Robert Baratheon, así como la sorpresiva aparición de Hadrien Stark.

* * *

-Por qué estamos aquí con estas truchas, Ned? Necesitamos encontrar a mi Lyanna! – un sujeto de gran corpulencia y un martillo de guerra en su espalda, proclamó.

-Debido que si quieres iniciar una rebelión, necesitas alianzas. Es por eso mismo que Jon aceptó casarse con Lysa Tully- pacientemente respondió Eddard Stark a su amigo.

-Pero si es por eso, entonces por qué no se casa con Catelyn Tully? – confundido volvió a cuestionar Robert Baratheon.

-Ella estaba comprometida a mi hermano Brandon al momento en que Lord Tully realizó el trato con Jon Arryn…- contestó, viendo como el último se acercaba a donde estaban los dos.

-Y ahora qué? Tú tendrás que casarte con ella? Digo, cómo eres el nuevo Lord Stark…- indicó el ciervo, sin saber que estaba siendo oído por varias personas que empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

-De hecho…- incómodo intentó decir el lobo, siendo interrumpido por el hombre que los cuidó durante años.

-Lady Catelyn está comprometida a Hadrien Stark, Robert. Es el hermano mayor de Ned y el segundo hijo de Rickard- la cansina voz de Lord Arryn comunicó, provocando más preguntas que respuestas al Baratheon.

-Hermano? Siempre pensé que tenías tres hermanos Ned! Por qué nunca me lo contaste? Y quién es ese Hadrien? Acaso él es el nuevo Lord Stark?! – conmocionado disparó pregunta tras pregunta, callándose cuando vio la cara pálida de su amigo quien miraba algo que estaba detrás de él.

-Lord Arryn, agradecería si mantuviese controlada la boca de su pupilo…por cierto, veo que has crecido Ned- una voz grave resonó, dando vida a la figura masculina que iba sobre un alazán mientras estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, con tiras oscuras de telas andrajosas, excepto sus ojos que dejaban ver un par de esmeraldas.

-Harry…hermano- actuando de forma poco común, el joven lobo fue hasta el ojiverde quien había desmontado para proceder a abrazarlo.

-Si padre y Brandon estuviesen aquí mismo, les patearía el trasero por ser unos idiotas. Si no mal recuerdo, dejé dicho que cuidasen a Lyanna con sus vidas…ahora, querido hermano menor, podrías ser tan amable de decirme donde está la pequeña loba? – preguntó con una sonrisa, que se podía ver incluso cubierta por las telas, congeló a todos los presentes.

Catelyn estaba en completo silencio viendo todo, ignorando el constante parloteo de Lysa y las miradas celosas de Meñique. Durante la espera, ella imagino cómo sería Hadrien Stark, solo para ser sorprendida con la imagen misteriosa con brillantes ojos verdes, aún más notables que los de los Lannister. Pero lo que más la asombró fue la facilidad con la que trajo terror a todos con una mirada, como si fuese un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Primero fue nuestra madre, ahora nuestra hermana…no sabes cuánto anhelo que padre viviese aún para golpearlo de nuevo. Imagina cómo me sentí cuando recibí un cuervo del Maestre Luwin diciéndome de la situación de Lyanna, mi nuevo status en el Norte, y el hecho de contraer matrimonio con una mujer que amaba, ama y amará a Brandon…Encima de todo, tu amigo quiere iniciar una rebelión sin tener en cuenta de lo que eso implica! – gritó la última parte ferozmente, provocando que Ned baje la vista avergonzado.

-Lo siento Harry! Sé que lo prometimos! Pero cómo íbamos a saber que esto pasaría?! Por los Antiguos Dioses, cómo podríamos?! – con emociones mezcladas proclamó el pupilo de Jon Arryn, con los ojos rojos indicando su pronto llanto.

-Dioses! Dioses! Fueron ellos quienes dejaron morir a madre cuando tuve la oportunidad de salvarla! Ahora ellos lo más seguro dejen morir a Lyanna! Sabes algo, no lo permitiré! Tomaré cartas en el asunto, comenzando por condenar la inocente vida de Lady Catelyn junto a un hombre que nunca podrá amarlo, para luego enviarte directamente a Dorne para que desposes a la niña Dayne! No creas que no sé lo que has hecho, porque si lo niegas tendrás muchos dientes menos para los próximos minutos! Te creí más correcto…- enojado le reclamó su hermano, dejando claro varios puntos que conmocionaron a su futura esposa.

La pelirroja mayor estaba atónita ante lo dicho por su futuro marido. Había dejado en claro muchas cosas que solo generaban más interrogantes en su cabeza, mareándola por la habilidad que tenía con la palabra incluso estando enojado. Parecía ser un hombre que abdicó de la creencia de los Dioses, ya sean los Antiguos o los Siete. Así como también aclaró ante la presencia de casi toda la Casa Tully que ella nunca lo amaría y que su hermano había dejado tenido una relación con una Dorniana. Eso al menos la dejó en paz, sabiendo que era responsable y que no la engañaría. Al parecer el honor de los Stark era cierto.

* * *

Le era difícil mantener un semblante serio a Harry, cuando había esperado por la próxima gran aventura, él se refería a poder descansar en paz junto a los seres que apreciaba, no renacer en un mundo estancado en la Edad Media sacado de una versión no tan fantasiosa del Señor de los Anillos. Tampoco era que podía quejarse mucho, al menos su magia seguía intacta, sin contar con el factor que pudo por primera vez experimentar tener padres que velen por su bienestar. Los primeros años de su infancia fueron grandiosos, teniendo cuatro hermanos y jugar a que eran caballeros, donde él siempre alegaba ser Sir Lancelot aunque los demás no entendiesen.

Pero claro, todo eso no podía durar eternamente. Cuando tenía diez años de edad, su madre Lyarra Stark cayó enferma, y aunque podía curarla con mucha facilidad, su padre y el predecesor del Maestre Luwin le negaron la oportunidad, negándose a creer sus palabras sobre su dominio mágico. Su paciencia llegó al límite cuando tuvo que ver como su madre formó parte de las catacumbas como una estatua de piedra, desatando su ira comprimida desde su vida pasada en su tozudo padre mientras el resto de Winterfell podía oírlo.

Hoy por hoy, se arrepentía de haberse auto exiliado para tranquilizar su mente y alma, yendo a países desconocidos para un norteño como él y conociendo gente que podría llamar amigos, así como su buena racha de enemigos con los que trató en su momento. Ahora se tenía que casar con la prometida de su difunto hermano mayor, tras recibir un cuervo mientras vagaba por las Shadowlands y teniendo que aparecerse en Dorne para luego cabalgar hasta Aguasdulces. Se sentía fatigado tanto física como mentalmente, sintiéndose triste por ser quien condene la vida de una muchacha a estar junto a un hombre que nunca amará. Y como broche final, parecía que el destino se burlaba en su cara tras mostrarle su cabello rojo como el fuego, haciéndole rememorar las palabras que Sirius le dijo hace tiempo: " Un Potter siempre consigue a su pelirroja, es su maldición junto al nido de cuervos que llamas pelo". Tan solo deseaba poder brindarle todo lo que la pudiese hacer feliz mientras buscaba a su hermana menor, pues por lo que averiguó, el dragón no había secuestrado a su pequeña loba como todos pensaban.

* * *

Lord Tully ocultaba, tras años de práctica, el nerviosismo que sentía cuando finalmente reunió al nuevo Lord Stark y a Lord Arryn, junto a sus pupilos, con sus dos hijas. Vio detenidamente las reacciones opuestas que cargaban en sus rostros, en donde Lysa mostraba enfado descarado, Catelyn tenía curiosidad y resignación. Incluso entre los mismos hermanos Stark había una sensación similar, mientras que Eddard estaba cabizbajo y molesto consigo mismo, Hadrien estaba triste y cansado. Si no hubiese escuchado la discusión que habían tenido estos dos, él pensaría cualquier cosa pero siendo el caso contrario, solo podía estar agradecido que el muchacho ojiverde tenía en cuenta las emociones de su hija mayor.

-No saben cuánto les agradezco que hayan logrado llegar a tiempo, aunque estoy curioso de cómo llegó tan rápido Lord Stark. Después de todo, nadie conocía su posición…- Hoster cuestionó, tratando de aplacar su curiosidad sin darse cuenta que cierta pelirroja mayor estaba prestando atención detenidamente.

-Recibí el cuervo del Maestre Luwin estando en Dorne, visitando a unos amigos. Fue gracias a ellos que pude venir lo más rápido posible tras prestarme uno de sus caballos- contestó el hombre reencarnado, mintiendo a mediar para no asustarlos con la información de su magia, solo para que posteriormente su ceño se frunza junto al de su prometida cuando el Baratheon abrió la boca.

-Dorne? No es de allí la chica Dayne con la qué estuviste Ned? De seguro tu hermano tiene mucha experiencia allí? Digo, todo sabemos lo que dicen sobre sus mujeres! – sentenció el joven corpulento, palideciendo a su amigo y enfureciendo a la futura pareja del Norte.

-Verá Lord Baratheon, hay algunas personas que no sentimos la imperiosa necesidad de aligerar nuestro libido con cualquier cosa que posea un agujero, tal como el caso de usted. Sabes, no me sorprendería que Lyanna se hubiese fugado por voluntad propia junto al príncipe Targaryen estando comprometida contigo, nunca sabré lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza a mi padre cuando hizo ese trato- mordazmente respondió el ojiverde, silenciando al ciervo mientras su cara se enrojecía, y relajando inconscientemente a Catelyn.

-Lord Stark…usted dice eso como…- dubitativamente comenzó la pelirroja menor, sin poder creerse lo que escuchó anteriormente.

-Cómo si fuese casto? Sí, lo soy. Y tampoco creo que sea para tanto, no hay necesidad de que me miren de esa manera. Suficiente tuve con Oberyn Martell intentando drogarme y dejarme atado en un prostíbulo…- contó Harry, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante el recuerdo.

A todos se les hacía imposible de creer aquello, con tanto historial que los hombres tenían a la hora de estar con mujeres por dinero. Catelyn, a pesar de su resignación, sabía ahora que su prometido estaba en igualdad de condiciones que ella, excepto que no sabía que él no había tocado íntimamente a una mujer desde la defunción, hace ya mucho tiempo, de su esposa Ginny.

Ned sabía que algo le pasaba a su hermano tras percatarse que enviaba pequeñas miradas a su prometida, hasta que por fin se percató que era su cabello lo que atraía su atención al ver como movía inconscientemente sus dedos como si estuviese deslizándolos a través de ellos, sacándole finalmente una sonrisa por ver que a pesar de su regio semblante tenía un lado blando.

-Ejem…entonces Lord Stark, debo decirle cuan complacido estoy de saber que mi hija estará en buenas manos, no? Igual que usted Lord Arryn…- Hoster Tully cuestionó, enviando una mirada al Pez Negro para mantener la boca cerrada cuando estaba por mofarse de la desgracia de Harry.

-Tenga en cuenta, Lord Tully, que aunque Lady Catelyn estuviese comprometida a mi hermano mayor y genere emociones por él, pienso respetarla y tratarla como si fuese mi reina. Le aseguro que nunca le faltará nada y la protegeré de cualquier daño- genuinamente respondió el mago, medio culpándose por existir y condenar la felicidad de la joven.

-La vida de Lady Lysa estará más protegida que la de cualquier otra persona en el Vale, se lo juro por los Siete- Jon Arryn dijo, recibiendo un agradecimiento del Señor de Aguasdulces y una disimulada mueca de disgusto por parte de la joven muchacha.

-Perfecto! Entonces no habrá ningún problema en realizar las uniones en presencia de un Septon el día de mañana! – declaró Lord Tully, sin querer perder más tiempo en la revolución que estaba produciéndose en los reinos de Poniente.

Las únicas respuestas que recibió el hombre de cabello semi canoso eran una serie de cacofonías que iban desde gruñidos odiosos, gemidos de frustración, leves risitas amables y suspiros de resignación. Alzó la vista para apreciar los rostros, hallando cuan dispares serán las futuras parejas, provocándole el comiendo de una migraña cuando vio a su hija menor y algo de simpatía al ver a Catelyn.

* * *

-Padre, herrero, guerrero. Madre, doncella, anciana. Desconocido. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío, desde este día hasta el último de mis días-

Los votos matrimoniales se dieron al unísono por Lord Stark y Lady Tully en el Bosque de los Dioses bajo un árbol corazón en honor al norteño y utilizando las creencias por respeto a la sureña. La gente reunida miraba silenciosamente la ceremonia, sin poder alegar en voz alta el pensamiento colectivo de todos al ver lo bien que ambos estaban juntos.

La capa de piel gruesa se depositó lenta y suavemente sobre los delgados hombros de la muchacha con cabello de fuego, haciendo que se tambalee momentáneamente para luego afianzarse cuando su reciente esposo la sostuvo. Ella percibió como los dedos ásperos de su marido se deslizaban suavemente por su mejilla, tratándola como si fuese la más frágil de las flores, para luego acercarse y depositar un casto beso en sus labios, sellando así la ceremonia.

* * *

Harry pudo ver como su estilizado cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en el viento, provocándole una emoción de puro odio por sí mismo en el interior. Detestaba ser su esposo en contra de su voluntad, era la prometida de su hermano no suya. Su cabello rojo suelto se mecía con la brisa nocturna mientras la luz del candelabro la hacía parecer que tenía flamas danzantes.

Podía oír los gritos felices de los huéspedes que Lord Tully tenía en su salón, cantando y chillando jocosamente. Todo un gran contraste comparado al habitáculo que está ocupando actualmente con su esposa quien lo mira con miedo oculto en sus azules orbes.

Refregó su nuca de tal manera que podía expresar su propia incomodidad por la situación, tratando de desviar su atención a los ladrillos en la pared, o los estandartes que se posaban en las esquinas de la habitación. Estuvo en silencio por largo rato, sin moverse por temor a asustar aún más a la nueva Lady Stark.

Cuando soltó un sonoro suspiro de cansancio, divisó el pequeño saltito que realizó Catelyn, por lo que chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que tenía un largo, largo camino por recorrer hasta el día en donde ella pueda confiar en él. Por lo que debía comenzar en ese mismo momento, caminando por al lado suyo hasta la cama matrimonial y quitando algunas pieles junto a una almohada para posteriormente ubicarse al lado de la chimenea con brasas ardiendo débilmente.

-Debe ir a descansar Lady Catelyn. Utilice la cama, por mi parte dormiré en el suelo…y no se preocupe, no atentaré a nada contra lo que usted no desee- comunicó el ojiverde, recostándose sobre el frío suelo.

-Qué? Pensé que nosotros…Pero mañana las doncellas vendrán a ver las sábanas y comprobar que consumamos la unión…- dubitativa dijo la sureña.

-Entonces déjame hacer esto antes de dormir- dijo el pelinegro, levantándose con desgano y tomando un cuchillo de su cinturón mientras se posicionaba sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Recogió su manga izquierda, dejando ver la piel de su antebrazo donde llevó el borde afilado del arma blanca para realizar un rápido corte y dejar que un poco de sangre se acumule en un punto exacto. Una vez hecho eso, lamió tanto su herida como el cuchillo y regresó la manga a su posición original para ocultar el corte. Guardando el arma se dirigió de nueva a su improvisada cama y se quedó mirando al techo sin prestar demasiada atención al rostro de sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-Si te sigues quedando allí, terminarás durmiendo como los caballos…de pie- trató de utilizar un tono divertido mientras bostezaba, pero lo único que ganó fue una mirada furiosa y una espalda como respuesta, haciéndolo sentir un poco mal.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta sus ojos, bloqueando la luz de la llama mientras murmuraba por lo bajo lo idiota que había sido con ese comentario.

-Lady Catelyn…lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderla…solo quería decir algo que la relajase- se disculpó Harry, maldiciéndose por dentro una y otra vez.

Ella se dio cuenta que él no la estaba viendo, por lo que pudo sonreír ante las actitudes cambiantes de su nuevo esposo. Se sentía incómoda a su alrededor, ya que actuaba como si fuese mayor que incluso su mismo padre, pero en momentos íntimos podía ser como un joven cualquiera, lleno de nerviosismo pero honorable.

Por ahora solo estaba agradecida con él por no intentar forzar nada con ella…lo que le deparaba para el futuro era un misterio.

* * *

Catelyn había quedado en Aguasdulces junto a su hermana mientras sus respectivos maridos viajaban a distintos puntos del continente. Jon Arryn y Robert Baratheon fueron a continuar su rebelión, Eddard Stark había partido inmediatamente por orden de su hermano hacia Dorne donde desposaría a Ashara Dayne, y Hadrien Stark había ido hacia Winterfell para sepultar a su padre y hermano mayor tras haber recuperado sus cuerpos de Desembarco del Rey.

Eso solamente hizo que la pelirroja mayor tuviese más preguntas que respuestas. Cómo había conseguido un lobo entrar en la guarida del dragón y robarle? Y dónde estuvieron los cuerpos durante su estadía en el sur?

Estaba empeñada en averiguarlo cuando este regresase a su lado, tal como lo prometió. Su padre no tuvo ningún problema, ya que creía en su palabra y más por el hecho de que las doncellas le hubiesen comunicado sobre la sangre de las sábanas, creyendo que si tenía suerte y le rezaba a los Siete Dioses, pudiesen concederle una rápida descendencia.

Durante las noches, giraba por horas en su cama, tratando de pensar que haría cuando tuviesen que convivir. Era su esposa después de todo, y como tal debía de cumplir sus deberes maritales…pero por las palabras que él proclamó hace un tiempo, no parecía pensar lo mismo. Sino que ni siquiera iba a obligarla a hacer tales cosas, como si se hubiese dado por vencido que con el tiempo pudiesen provocarse sentimientos entre ellos.

Extrañaba inconmensurablemente a Rickard, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver un par de orbes esmeraldas que reflejaban cansancio y derrota. Estaba harta de oír a Lysa seguir quejándose, e incluso los constantes avances de Petyr le cansaban, teniéndole que recordar que era una mujer casada, cuyo matrimonio fue consumado tras mostrarle delante de algunas personas la sábana que la doncella estaba llevando.

Su padre le incitaba a enviarle cartas a su marido, pero de alguna manera u otra siempre lograba disuadirlo con hechos fácticos sobre la revolución que Baratheon estaba llevando a cabo. No podía renegar a aquellos flashes de color verde que tenía por la noche, provocándole un sentimiento de resentimiento y vergüenza por sus acciones, siendo egoísta por creer que era la única afectada con el matrimonio arreglado.

Por primera vez en dos lunas, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que su esposo pudiese haber tenido que abandonar a alguien que amaba solo para llevar a cabo el trato esponsales que le correspondía a su hermano.

* * *

Hadrien, o Harry para su familia, estaba agotado. Tener que hacerse cargo de un reino que no anhelaba y tener que cuidar de una mujer que no sostendría una vela por él era algo que lo desgastaba de sobremanera.

El Maestre Luwin había estado ayudándole desde su llegada, creando entre ambos varios planes a futuro para el bienestar del pueblo y hacer frente a las olas de frío invernal que afectaban todos los años. Sin contar que también tenía que pensar que tenía que hallar a su hermana menor. Solo estaba feliz de haber podido reconstruir con ayuda de su magia Foso Cailin para que Ned viviese allí con su esposa e hijo nonato. Benjen por otra parte había pedido ser parte de la Guardia Negra una vez que toda la guerra contra los Targaryen finalice, cosa que aceptó a regañadientes.

Rojo era todo lo que podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos, impidiéndole concebir el sueño durante al menos dos horas. Tenía muy en claro que Lady Catelyn no lo amaba y que difícilmente pudiese amarlo, no era un secreto que Rickard ocupaba un enorme espacio en su corazón, por lo que pelear contra un hombre muerto por la atención de una dama era algo que definitivamente no le parecía muy atractivo de realizar. Incluso si le brindase todo, como la construcción de un Septo para que ella rezase a sus dioses, ella siempre lo tendría como una segunda opción en temas del amor.

Era por ella que él se había tomado su tiempo y regresaba lentamente a Aguasdulces para partir en dirección a la última señal que dejó su hermana. Tantos agujeros había en ese "secuestro" que le daba la impresión de que había más de una persona que se beneficiaría con el simple hecho de provocar una guerra entre la corona y sus súbditos.

Fue solo el cambio de paisaje lo que le alertó de su inminente llegada a las tierras de nacimiento de su esposa. El verde de los pastizales y el azul del agua contrastaban demasiado con su tierra de concepción, la verdad es que le parecía un poco injusto que él no pudiese brindarle toda esta belleza a su pueblo en lugar de una constante capa de nieve que avasallaba el suelo más de la mitad del año.

Hablando de belleza, Harry tuvo que forzar una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio caminar a su "esposa" en su dirección mientras era seguida por su hermana y demás caballeros para recibirlo. Podía ver tranquilamente que sus ojos no demostraban el brillo característico que debería tener una persona cuando reencuentra a alguien, sino que sus azules orbes parecían aburridos y hastiados por algún motivo.

Catelyn estaba preocupada muy internamente, su "esposo" estaba bastante demacrado en comparación a cómo lo había visto la última vez. Las oscuras ojeras y la falsa sonrisa que intentaba simular llamaron su atención, revelándole pequeños detalles de cansancio y derrota, como si el tener que verla le fuese un suplicio.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, esposo mío- saludó la pelirroja, oyendo el murmullo enojado de su amigo de la infancia.

-Es agradable verte de nuevo, esposa mía- replicó el ojiverde, bajándose del caballo y tomándola del rostro con sus dos manos, tapando a la perfección la visión de los espectadores mientras él ponía un dedo sobre sus labios y terminaba besando su pulgar.

Ella no podía comprender por qué hizo eso. Era su compañera después de tomar los votos, entonces por qué no la besó? Por el mismo motivo por el cual no consumó en su noche de bodas? Aceptaba que funcionó para engañar a todos, pero no podía creer que incluso luego de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, él siguiese en pie con su propósito para no incomodarla.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decirse algo más entre sí, una presencia se puso al lado de ellos con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara, haciendo que el norteño sintiese ganas de querer matarlo.

-Oh, Lord Stark! Qué gusto verlo de nuevo en Aguasdulces! Espero que su viaje a Winterfell haya sido propicio, aunque sea una lástima que solo tuviese que ir para asumir su nuevo cargo y enterrar a su padre y hermano mayor, que era el prometido original de Lady Catelyn- Petyr Baelish habló con voz sedosa y ponzoña entre sus dientes.

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Lord…- respondió sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de prestarle mucha atención.

-Baelish, mi Lord. Petyr Baelish- haciendo una leve reverencia que fue satisfactoria para Lysa, se presentó ante Harry.

-Baelish…Baelish…me suena de algún lado…- comenzó a decir el ojiverde, ubicando distraídamente su mano derecha en la cintura de la pelirroja con quien se casó, actuando posesivamente de manera instintiva.

-De seguro que Lady Catelyn le ha hablado de mí, soy su mejor amigo desde la infancia…- trató de sonar orgulloso de ese hecho, sin darse cuenta que el norteño estaba sonriendo levemente ante la ironía de su frase.

-Estoy bastante seguro que eso no era, Baelish…oh! Ya recuerdo! Arryn me envió una carta que prácticamente decía con el fin de avisarte que movieses tu esquelético trasero y vayas a Vale a defenderlo antes de que te venga a buscar y te lleve a patadas para luego lanzarte por la Puerta de la Luna- comentó el mago lobo, tirando de la espalda de la Tully contra su pecho, burlándose del delgado hombre que deseaba a su esposa.

El dúo de casados lo vieron enfadarse e intentar emitir una réplica sardónica, pero una sola mirada fija que prometía dolor por parte del norteño hizo que básicamente dé media vuelta y proceda a preparar lo necesario para su partida.

Una vez que pudieron ver que la gente empezaba a esparcirse para cumplir sus labores por todo el castillo, Harry soltó rápidamente a Catelyn como si se estuviese quemando. La mujer de pelo rojizo solo podía tratar de contener el rubor que su rostro tenía por recordar cuando era abrazada por Rickard, algo que el actual Lord Stark se percató al presenciar un dejo de remembranza en sus ojos azules.

-Lo siento por incomodarte- murmuró el ojiverde, marchándose a paso lento en dirección al interior del castillo para hablar con Hoster Tully.

El tono que utilizó paralizó a la mujer, sintiendo como cada una de sus palabras eran unas gélidas cuchilladas en su cuerpo, así como la marcha sin mirar atrás le pareció una daga deslizándose por su garganta. Rickard hubiese seguido abrazándola como siempre lo hacía mientras le susurraba al oído cuánto la amaba, pero con Hadrien era distinto, era contenida pero la calidez que la muestra debía tener no estaba, como si se contuviese en tratar de demostrar las emociones que tenía.

Pero entonces, por qué se demostró posesivo con ella delante de Petyr?

Su espalda era lo que solo podía apreciar ahora, siendo más angosta y estilizada a pesar de su ropa en comparación a su difunto hermano mayor, incluso su manera de caminar era distinta, en donde Rickard efectuaba pasos seguros y temerarios, Hadrien era silencioso y precavido.

Lo siguió, como si fuese su sombra prácticamente, por los pasillos hasta el encuentro con su padre. Lo oyó hablar, utilizando un tono serio pero alegre, enviándole sonrisas forzadas que solo ella podía discernir. Caminó hasta estar a su lado, sonriéndole a su padre quien no pudo evitar ponerse feliz por su hija, a diferencia de Lysa que solo reprochaba a los cuatro vientos y cansando a todo aquel que tenga cerca.

Se quedó a su lado, negándose a dejarlo ir más allá de cinco metros de distancia de ella. Entablaba conversaciones que no llevaban a ningún punto en concreto cuando estaban delante de la gente, pero ambos sabían que la relación de casados que tenían no funcionaría nunca de esa manera. No cuando ella amaba a un muerto y él tendría que estar simulando ser el esposo alegre cuando en realidad se sentía como si fuese un bastardo tras condenar a una joven a su lado sin amor de por medio.

Cuando la noche llegó y la cena frugal finalizó, el matrimonio tuvo que ir a sus aposentos para descansar. Donde la pelirroja esperó nerviosamente que su esposo haya decidido cambiar de opinión y decida tomar lo que le corresponde como Lord Stark, pero cuando lo vio pasar nuevamente a su lado para tomar una frazada y una almohada, soltó un suspiro que contenía mientras se volteaba para acostarse sin mirar el rostro cansino del ojiverde.

Le dolía verla de tal manera, que pensase de tal manera sobre él. Como si lo único que le interesase fuese el acostarse con ella solo porque era su marido. Quizás debería dejar de lado aquel anhelo de poder llegar a superar la barrera de ser desconocidos de por vida y tratar de conocerse. Quizás debería tratar de hallar alguna forma para liberarla de este matrimonio sin futuro.

* * *

La cabalgata duró una semana sin muchos inconvenientes, donde la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron callados. Más aún cuando el grupo que los acompañaba se separó de ellos para partir en dirección a Vale, siendo Baelish, Lysa y un pequeño tropel de caballeros para resguardar por la seguridad de la nueva Lady Arryn.

-Por qué estamos en dirección al Norte, milord? – suavemente cuestionó la pelirroja al ojiverde.

-Lady Catelyn, he hecho los preparativos necesarios para que su vida en Winterfell sea lo más placentera posible. Con su padre, hemos decidido que el mejor curso de acción para que usted y su hermana estén a salvo es que cada una vaya a los lugares de origen de sus esposos. Vale es impenetrable por sus montañas, y el Norte cansaría a cualquier tropa que viniese del sur. Espero que se sienta cómoda mientras mi ausencia sea notable en el castillo- explicó tranquilamente Harry, tratando de calmarla y hacerla sentir como en casa.

-Se irá, Lord Hadrien? – sonó sorprendida la nueva matriarca Stark.

-Tengo que buscar a mi hermana después de reunirme con Ned. Si te soy sincero, no me interesa la rebelión que Robert Baratheon está llevando a cabo ahora mismo con la simple excusa de querer recuperar a mi hermana. Cumpliré el deber de mi familia y luego regresaré aquí, donde espero que podamos al menos emprender una relación de amistad en vista que nunca podrá haber reciprocidad con el amor. Hasta entonces, espero que halle comodidad y un nuevo hogar aquí…por cierto, cuide de mi hermano menor, es un imán para los problemas- Harry le dijo, tomando su mano y besándola para luego retirarse con una pequeña broma, tratando de disimular el dolor que sintió cuando la vio estremecerse con su acercamiento.

No volteó la vista cuando montó su caballo. No volteó cuando pateó y este empezó a correr. No volteó cuando sus manos empezaron a sangrar el color del cabello de su nueva esposa, aquella que tanto le rememoraba a Ginny.

Catelyn observó en silencio, tratando de desmenuzar las palabras del ojiverde. Tratando de averiguar que quería decir con reciprocidad en el amor. Vio como por un momento, en lugar de un jinete alejándose en el horizonte, la imagen se transformaba en la de un joven volando sobre una escoba en dirección al cielo.

* * *

Hacía frío. Mucho más que en Aguasdulces. Pero no por eso mismo se negaba el placer de recorrer los paisajes helados que el lugar podía ofrecerles, siendo guiada la mayoría de las veces por una doncella y por el joven Benjen, quien entusiasmado le mostraba todo lo que deseaba.

Era disimulada en algunos momentos, entrando a lo que era la antigua recámara de Brandon y recostarse en su cama para llorar por lo recuerdos de su amor pero sin poder evitar que un brillo esmeralda apareciese en su mente cada vez que iba a dormir.

Podía sentir las miradas de celos que algunas doncellas le enviaban, hablando por lo bajo que no se merecía a alguien como el nuevo Lord Stark. Quería sentirse mal, pero también quería responderles que él era suyo y que no importaba lo que dijesen, nunca lo tendrían. Ansiaba internamente poder tener aquella sábana que utilizó contra Petyr para demostrar que su esposo había cumplido sus deberes.

Maestre Luwin pasaba tiempo platicando con ella, contándole historias antiguas sobre las aventuras que los hermanos Stark pretendían tener cuando escapan de la vista de Lord Rickard. Ella intentaba eludir siempre el cuestionar sobre su antiguo prometido, buscando más información sobre Hadrien y si desde niño actuaba de manera distante por momentos.

-Harry era un niño alegre, aun cuando ayudaba a mi predecesor puedo recordarlo como un jovencito risueño que gozaba de cuidar de su familia…- el hombre que vino de la Ciudadela contó.

-Mi señor esposo estaba enojado la primera vez que lo conocí, e incluso cuando compartimos nuestras noches juntos sus ojos mantenían un brillo de tristeza- Catelyn relató, tergiversando la verdad.

-La pérdida de su madre y la negación de su padre para aceptar su ayuda le afectaron más de lo que una podía pensar. Mantuvo sus emociones reprimidas por algunos años, pero una discusión con Lord Rickard lo llevó al límite y decidió exiliarse- narró Luwin, viendo como los ojos azules de la pelirroja se abrían poco a poco.

-Pero Brandon me contó que Lady Lyarra falleció era apenas un joven de doce veranos…y Hadrien tiene dos años menos, cómo podría ayudar un niño de diez veranos en la enfermedad de un adulto? – intentó saber la nueva Lady Stark, tratando de averiguar más sobre el hombre de ojos verdes.

El Maestre sonrió levemente, percibiendo el intento de obtener información por parte de la muchacha sureña que tenía delante. No le hacía mucha falta para saber que Hadrien era la epítome de la honradez, y que por respeto a ella, se tomó su tiempo para dejar en Winterfell suficientes instrucciones para que su estadía fuese complaciente.

-Él está durmiendo en el suelo, no es así? – preguntó rápidamente en hombre adulto.

-Qué?! – exclamó sorprendida, perdiendo la calma que había estado acarreando momentos atrás.

-Desde que era pequeño, Harry siempre permitió que sus hermanos durmiesen en su cama los días que extrañaban a Lady Lyarra, tomando tan solo una piel y una almohada para luego posicionarse al lado de la chimenea que su habitación tenía. Pescó muchos resfriados, pero para no preocupar a los demás, siempre ocultaba todo con una sonrisa falsa que engaña a casi todos. Además, he visto sus ojos y puedo deducir que él te está tratando con todo el cariño y respeto posible…- el macho de pelo cano relató, con la comisura de sus labios ascendiendo brevemente al recordar viejas épocas.

-Cómo…? Él ha dicho algo? Pensé que guardaría silencio…- la virgen nerviosa soltó, llevando sus manos a la boca inmediatamente cuando se percató de sus palabras.

-Ya veo…incluso arriesga su propia felicidad…Harry nunca dejará de sorprenderme…ese niño es mágico- promulgó el erudito, retirándose silenciosamente con una mueca de felicidad triste por saber que aquel joven que conoció hace tiempo seguía siendo tan bondadoso el día de hoy.

Lady Stark miró el lugar que Luwin había utilizado previamente, desmenuzando las palabras que soltó al final. Por qué dijo que arriesga su propia felicidad? Acaso dejó a alguien atrás? Por qué se sentía como si un cuchillo entrase en su pecho, tocando su corazón repetidas veces?

Se dio cuenta que Hadrien no había dicho ni una palabra tal como lo había prometido, solo su propio temor hizo que el Maestre se diese cuenta que sucedía, por lo que debería empezar a tener más cuidado o podría generar muchos problemas y tendría que volver a Aguasdulces siendo una vergüenza para su familia.

* * *

-No has consumado tu matrimonio con ella, verdad? – la voz de Eddard Stark llegó a los oídos de Harry, quien cabalgaba en dirección al sur del continente.

-Ned…cállate…dónde está ese lobo que nombraron "Silencioso"? – mandó el ojiverde, negándose a hablar sobre ese tema.

-Estoy viendo a mi hermano mayor que desapareció durante años, estoy en mi derecho de actuar de manera poco común- con una sonrisa declaró el menor.

-Espero que tu nueva esposa te tenga de las pelotas por esto…- murmuró el nuevo Lord Stark, mirándolo de reojo.

Una risa poco común escapó de los labios del joven con rastro de pelo en su barbilla, provocándole una sonrisa alegre en la cara de su compañero de viaje. El pelinegro observaba atentamente el paisaje, perdido en sus pensamientos que siempre se tornaban de un tono rojizo como el fuego, haciendo que sus dedos se muevan lentamente en el aire imitando el movimiento de una caricia.

-Me he dado cuenta que amas su pelo, Harry. Recuerdo de niño, que siempre mirabas el fuego de la chimenea con añoranza, y cuando estamos en Aguasdulces pude ver como hacías ese movimiento de dedos que haces ahora- señaló Ned, divisando a Harry con un dejo de simpatía.

Sus dedos se detuvieron bruscamente, cerrando un puño con fuerza para mitigar el dolor que sentía. Recuerdos apabullaban su extensa memoria, superponiendo imágenes y voces. Era como volver a tratar con Ginny y Dean durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, excepto que ahora Catelyn amaba a Brandon y eso duraría para siempre…

-Foso Cailin está listo para ser dirigido bajo tu mando, hermano. Lo he reparado y mandé gente para que trabaje la tierra e instale negocios para comercializar tanto con el norte como con el sur. Además, me queda más cerca para ir a visitar a mis futuros sobrinos que seguro tendrás con Ashara, no? – bromeó el antiguo mago inglés, cambiando de tema para olvidar por un momento al menos sus penurias.

El rostro ruborizado del muchacho sacó una risa en el ojiverde y algunos abanderados del Norte que iban detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable, escuchando la discusión que tenían por momentos antes de volver a sus charlas sobre mujeres y bebidas.

-Deja de burlarte, suficiente tuve cuando te abrazó para agradecerte por tener que casarte con Lady Catelyn. Ella pensaba que iba a abandonarla solo para cumplir con el pacto que nuestro padre tenía. Además, para tu información, Ashara tiene tres lunas de embarazo- respondió Ned, controlando su tez colorada, solo para empeorar cuando escuchó el silbido de admiración de su hermano.

-Parece que eres bastante efectivo. Solo espero que se parezca a ella, suficiente tuve con cambiarte los pañales a ti, ya me cansé de ver tu cara…- continuó ridiculizando Harry.

-En serio, Harry! Deja de bromear con eso, ahora tengo que aguantar a mi esposa diciéndome eso cuando vuelva con ella! Por qué mejor no me dices si sabes dónde está Lyanna? – reclamó el lobo silencioso.

Hadrien suspiró, alzando su vista al cielo azul y despejado, declarando que no había pronóstico de una lluvia para los próximos días. Un aleteo azabache azulado en círculos le seguía desde que salieron de Starfall en dirección al sur de Dorne, llevando más de dos meses cabalgando desde ese momento. Haciendo que sus abanderados no hayan pisado tierra norteña en más de medio año en total, algo que no le gustaba personalmente ya que Robert Baratheon intentaba reclamarle cada vez que podía el hecho de su falta de participación en su rebelión, incluso luego de haber asesinado al Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

-Ella está en la Torre de la Alegría bajo el cuidado de tres miembros de la Guardia Real. Ella no fue secuestrada como todos ustedes pensaban- declaró el Lord Stark.

-Cómo…? Cómo lo sabes? – sorprendido por la información, preguntó Eddard.

El pelinegro señaló al firmamento, estirando su brazo y dejando que un curioso cuervo de tonalidad azul casi negro se posase en él, graznando mientras aleteaba jocosamente.

-Oh! Aún me sigue pareciendo sorprendente algunas cosas que puedes hacer…- confesó Ned.

-Lyanna envió cartas a Brandon…cartas que nunca llegaron debido a que fueron interceptadas por el sujeto que debía traerlas a nosotros. Ella no fue raptada, sino que ellos se amaban e incluso Elia Martell lo sabía. Solo necesito corroborarlo con nuestra loba…- cansado dijo el ojiverde.

-Quién es ese sujeto? Juro que lo mataré por poner en peligro a nuestra hermana! Le mostraré por qué los lobos somos los más peligrosos de todo Poniente…- en una rara muestra de emociones exclamó el joven lobo, furioso por la injusticia y deshonor que cometieron contra su familia.

-No te preocupes, Ned. Él no durará demasiado tiempo…yo mismo me encargaré cuando llegue el momento…Por ahora debemos preocuparnos por el bienestar de nuestra hermanita, ya que hemos llegado a destino- sentenció Hadrien, deteniendo el trote de su caballo.

Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent y Gerold Hightower vigilaban fehacientes el terreno que daba a la entrada de la torre donde la loba estaba. Afilaban sus espadas, sentados en rocas rojizas que absorbían el calor penetrante del sol de la falsa primavera. Sus armaduras doradas brillaban opacamente debido a los inconvenientes que sufrieron desde que la guerra comenzó.

Los norteños desmontaron silenciosamente, siguiendo obedientemente al Lord Stark, que los guiaba como el lobo alfa de una manada. Detuvieron su marcha cuando este alzó su mano derecha, dejando que avance solitariamente frente a los caballeros fieles a la dinastía del dragón. Se sintieron confundidos cuando Hadrien se detuvo por un breve instante, desviando su mirada a una ladera lindante, como si hubiese visto a alguien en medio de todas las piedras escarpadas.

El mago regresó su vista a la torre, despreocupándose de las personas que admiraban el suceso que estaba llevándose a cabo, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada más que eso. Levó una ceja cuando Arthur Dayne hizo girar a Dawn y luego la clavó en el suelo con apenas pasto salvaje.

-Lord Stark- dijo solamente el cuñado de Eddard.

-Rhaegar pereció a manos del niño Baratheon…quiero ver a mi hermana- notificó Harry, para luego dejarles en claro a qué venía.

-Nuestro Príncipe nos ordenó que estemos aquí y no permitamos a nadie- Gerold Hightower habló, poniéndose a la derecha de la Espada del Amanecer.

-No te pregunté si me permitías o no. Háganse a un lado o los lastimare mucho, y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo, después de todo tu hermana Ashara está casada con mi hermano Eddard y pronto serás tío- dijo Hadrien Stark, intentando hacerlo recapacitar.

-Lo siento, Lord Stark. Pero tenemos nuestras órdenes- Whent finalizó, poniéndose su yelmo mientras sus dos compañeros lo imitaban.

El mago se quejó, masajeando el puente de su nariz agotadamente. Suficiente tenía con su esposa y el desprecio que sentía consigo mismo por obligarla a un matrimonio no deseado, como para aguantar ahora a un trío de caballeros que habrían dejado orgullosos al Rey Arturo y en vergüenza a Sir Lancelot.

-Geez…al diablo con los modales. _Desmaius!_ – exclamó, estirando su mano y liberando una pálida luz celeste que chocó contra sus pechos, haciendo que caigan al suelo como títeres cuyos hilos fueron cortados.

Unas risas fueron provocadas por su acto, teniendo que volver a masajear el puente de su nariz para no gemir de frustración. Era un alivio que sus habilidades fuesen bienvenidas en el Norte, alegando fuertemente que se debía a la verdadera sangre de lobo que corría por sus venas. Lo último que deseaba era que un séquito de idiotas vestidos de rojo venga a quemarlo en vida con la excusa de aplacar los deseos destructivos de un dios.

-Descansen mientras voy con mi hermano a la torre. Espero que cuando vuelva no estén peleándose a muerte o les falten cosas a ellos, entendido? – preguntó el cansado Lord de Winterfell, para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a la torre con Ned detrás y sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Callados ascendieron por las escaleras que guiaban a la cima de la edificación, recibiendo ecos de un gorgoteo y un quejido de dolor que aumentaba de volumen a medida que se acercaban a su destino. Un intercambio de miradas fue toda la conversación que tuvieron los hermanos, apurando ligeramente la velocidad que llevaban hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera desvencijada que los separaba de la loba desaparecida.

La mano derecha del mago empujó lentamente el trozo de madera oscura, creando una rendija que dejó pasar un perfume a rosas y sangre, el cual invadió sus pulmones de manera alarmante. La visión de una joven mujer recostada en una cama, bañada en pétalos azules con una gran mancha rojiza en la zona de su cintura, sosteniendo un pequeño bebé de piel rosa pálido que movía sus manos de un lado al otro, buscando el calor de su madre.

-Lyanna! – Ned corrió a su lado, sentándose a su izquierda con cuidado en el colchón y abrazándola suavemente.

-Ned, hermano…Harry, eres tú? – saludó la loba, solo para que sus ojos se agranden al ver al pelinegro tomando asiento a su derecha y depositando un beso en su frente para luego acariciar la cabecita del infante.

-Hola mi pequeña loba rabiosa…y hola a ti también pequeño príncipe- respondió sonriendo amablemente el ojiverde, haciendo que Lyanna frunza el ceño levemente fingiendo molestia.

-Tonto, no me llames así...te he extrañado mucho, sabías? Todos lo hicimos, incluso padre- contó la mujer, intentando sentarse pero fallando en el trayecto, preocupando a los hombres presentes.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé. Ahora necesito que te tranquilices y charles con Ned mientras te curo, no dejaré que alguien de mi familia muera esta vez. Nadie me detendrá hoy de permitirte ver cómo crece tu hijo- decididamente dijo el nuevo Lord Stark, recordando lo que le sucedió a su difunta madre.

Tomó con precaución las sábanas teñidas de rojo, entregándoselas a la matrona que miraba asombrada para luego caer desmayada cuando fue golpeada por el mismo hechizo que los Guardias Reales. Vio como las delgadas piernas de su hermana temblaban, no por miedo o nerviosismo, sino por la falta de sangre que estaba sufriendo y la hipotermia que estaba sintiendo. Dirigió velozmente sus manos a su cuello, arrancando un collar que tenía un pequeño rectángulo de madera con una letra intrincada dibujada.

Un pulso de magia proveniente de su dedo índice izquierdo provocó el agigantamiento del diminuto objeto, revelando un cofre con el interior repleto de frascos con líquidos de colores variopintos que dejó asombrados a sus hermanos más jóvenes y un bebé chillando alegremente. Oyó la conversación que tenían, revelando la verdad del "secuestro" a manos de Rhaegar Targaryen y el aval de Elia Martell.

Lyanna relató pacientemente, bajo el tratamiento curativo que Harry aplicaba, el nombre de su hijo. Junto con sus sueños de verlo convertirse en un magnífico muchacho gallardo como su padre. Confesó que sentía miedo por momentos, cuando la noticia de la muerte de Brandon y Rickard llegó a sus oídos, descubriendo que el hombre a quien le encargó las cartas la había traicionado por una venganza estúpida, generando una furia descomunal en el lobo silencioso.

Incluso luego de haber bebida unas dosis de Esencia de Díctamo para reponer la sangre que perdió, y una de Esencia de Murtlap para calmar y curar sus heridas, seguía teniendo fuerza para reprocharle a su hermano el hecho de acostarse con Lady Dayne y embarazarla sin antes casarse.

Intentó reclamarle a su hermano mayor lo que hizo, o mejor dicho no hizo. Sabía perfectamente como era Hadrien, con un honor que celaría a cualquier otro norteño, pero al mismo tiempo siendo más astuto que todos los hombres, mujeres y niños de Poniente. Sufriría el dolor de otros de ser necesario, pero también traería la condenación a quien lastime a sus queridos. Quería verlo feliz con su nueva esposa, pero comprendió que era un largo camino que tenía por delante, llevando incluso a no tener un final feliz como ella le deseaba.

Antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, el mago sacó de un tirón un pelo de la cabeza de Lyanna, haciéndola gemir de dolor por un segundo mientras se recuperaba de su tratamiento curativo. Vieron como Harry introducía el cabello en un frasco que contenía una poción verde musgo, volviéndose inmediatamente de un color amarillo pálido y obligando a que la matrona inconsciente la beba, dejando que la magia se luzca y demostrase un espectáculo que fascinó a los hermanos lobunos.

El aspecto de la matrona sin nombre se metamorfoseó delante de ellos, adquiriendo la figura de Lyanna Stark a la perfección luego de que un movimiento de la mano de Harry hiciese que su ropa se transformase en la misma que la original llevaba en el momento. Cuando volvió a realizar un chasquido con la muñeca, todos pudieron escuchar el sonido de carne rajándose, manifestándose en la matrona como una filtración de sangra por su boca, ahogándola rápidamente y muriendo en consecuencia.

-Harry! Por qué hiciste eso?! Ella me ayudó a concebir a Jon! – exclamó Lyanna, sentándose en la cama tras sentir como la fiebre bajaba.

-Necesito que todos piensen que estás muerta. Que todo Poniente te llore y se culpe. Principalmente Robert Baratheon, y no me mires así Ned, ese niño es insoportable y detestable. Condenó a toda una familia inocente utilizando el nombre de nuestra hermana. Date cuenta que si realmente se hubiese preocupado por ella desde un principio, no se hubiese dedicado a engendrar niños con cuanta prostituta se le cruzase- explicó Hadrien, chequeando el estado de salud actual de su hermana, limpiándola y cambiando sus ropas con magia en el proceso.

-Pero eso no es excusa de tener que matarla, hermano- Eddard intentó defender el hecho de que había obrado mal.

-Era una de las tantas espías de Varys La Araña. Cuando le arrojé la sábana, su brazo me mostró un pequeño tatuaje que la señalaba como una informante. Y sabiendo que él es uno de los máximos seguidores de la dinastía Targaryen, de seguro querrá utilizar a nuestra familia para enfrentarnos contra otros estados monárquicos. Es por eso mismo que cuando recuperé los cuerpos de padre y Brandon, saqué de Desembarco del Rey a Elia Martel y su hija, así como a la Reina Rhaella y su hijo- reveló tranquilamente el ojiverde, asustando por un momento a la loba por el posible escenario que podría pasar.

-Aguarda un minuto…dijiste Elia Martel y su hija? Acaso no tenía un hijo también? Aegon? – Ned preguntó confundido.

-Según ella, no podía tener más herencia luego del nacimiento de Rhaenys, algo sobre su salud siendo muy frágil. Por eso mismo permitió que lo mío con Rhaegar siguiese adelante, avalando que sus costumbres dornianas eran bastante flexibles. Aegon, tal como lo llamaste, era un bebé huérfano luego de que una de las cocineras reales falleciese en el parto- develó Lyanna, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos para dormirlo.

-Entonces, a dónde los enviaste? Y que harás con Lyanna? – volvió a cuestionar el joven lobo.

-Elia Martel está en Braavos mientras que Rhaella Targaryen está en Pentos. Lyanna y el pequeño dormilón irán a con su hermana de matrimonio, después de todo, creo que es lo mejor para ambas que compartan el dolor de la pérdida y se ayuden entre sí para criar a los infantes. Siempre podremos ir a visitarlos en un parpadeo, Ned- Harry detalló, sacudiendo el pelo de su hermano para quitarle la preocupación.

Sus ojos jóvenes delataban que quería protestar sobre la injusticia que regía sobre su familia, siendo objetivo de un hombre que manipuló a todos por una venganza y que muy pronto lo pagará muy caro. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su querida hermana menor, pero lo que Harry proponía era necesario mal que le pese a todos. Por lo que asintió al igual que su hermana mientras sostenía a Jon.

El mago ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndola por un momento para que recobrase la movilidad de sus piernas, sonriendo mentalmente cuando recordó que hizo lo mismo en su niñez. Cuando ella le pasó a Jon para que lo sostuviese, lo trató con tanto amor que sus hermanos no evitaron imaginarse el día que él tuviese sus propia familia que consentir, pero al mismo tiempo se sintieron mal debido al dolor que podían ver en sus orbes verdes.

Sosteniendo al bebé en un brazo, rebusco con el otro en su bolsillo izquierdo, tirando de una soga que tenía conectado a medallón que pertenecía a su madre Lyarra. No era ostentoso, tan solo un tribal de una rosa hecho en hierro, pero con un alto valor sentimental. Algo que lo sostuvo en la cordura los primeros meses de su exilio, aplicándole desde el principio varios hechizos de limpieza y protección. Con una leve sonrisa en su cara, se lo entregó a su hermana menor, quien lo recibió con cuidado al ver lo que era y reconocerlo en el proceso.

-Lyanna…creo que esto se verá mejor en ti que en mi bolsillo. Póntelo, tiene todas las protecciones posibles que he podido recordar. No te preocupes, haré unos similares para Jon, Lady Martell y su hija, después de todo compartirán un techo- dijo Harry.

Una vez hecho lo que le pidió, besó en la frente al niño, pasándoselo luego a Ned quien hizo lo mismo para finalmente dárselo de nuevo a su madre. Repitieron la misma muestra de cariño con la joven de seis y diez veranos, lamentándose internamente cada uno por como todo tuvo que pasar, pero aliviados al saber que pudieron arreglarlo antes de que fuese una tragedia exponencial.

-Una cosa más, pequeña loba. Ese collar tiene una habilidad que solo servirá una vez, y será para llevarte hasta tu nuevo destino. Simplemente aférrate a Jon y pronuncia la frase de nuestra familia, entendido? – preguntó por última vez el ojiverde.

-Sí, muchas gracias Harry. A ti también, Ned…por favor, cuídense y no se olviden de visitar a su sobrino…Los quiero mucho, en serio…yo…yo…El invierno está llegando- dijo con voz temblorosa la joven madre, cargando su bebé contra su pecho y desapareciendo en un insonoro vórtice.

El dúo de lobos se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, tranquilizando sus emociones para después bajar de la torre llevando en brazos el cuerpo de una apócrifa Lyanna Stark que falleció por un sangrado interior. Viajando juntos hasta Starfall, donde el menor fue a donde estaba su esposa junto a los tres ex Guardias Reales de Rhaegar Targaryen, mientras que él continuaba su travesía con lentitud hasta Winterfell donde lo esperaba su mujer.

* * *

Cada día de cada mes que su esposo no volvía y solo recibía cartas donde le preguntaba si se encontraba bien o tenía algún problema, ella entrenaba con un arco disparándole a las dianas bajo la supervisión de Benjen. No respondió la correspondencia incluso si el Maestre Luwin se lo pedía, sintiendo por algún motivo que no quería un engaño que su señor esposo trataba de plantar, ocupado su tiempo más que nada en mejorar en otros aspectos ahora que estaba en el Norte.

Enfocaba su visión en el centro de los tableros, imaginándose por alguna razón los rostros de todas las mujeres que hablaban por lo bajo a su espalda, creyendo que no oiría ningún rumor que se esparcían entre ellas. Burlándose como ella no era una mujer que tuviese lo suficiente para satisfacer a Lord Stark, que ni siquiera era capaz de darle un niño con todo el tiempo que pudieron compartir antes de que tuviese que ir a cumplir sus deberes.

Escuchaba como decían que ella hubiese sido perfecta para Brandon, pero para Hadrien era poco…La denigraban por ser del sur, por tener costumbres de niña mimada que solo se preocupaba por zurcir y tener peinados bonitos. Murmuraban su falta de sangre para hacer frente los problemas en la ausencia de su esposo, que él tenía que cargar con un peso que no tendría que corresponderle.

Por eso mismo enfocaba su furia incomprendida en la arquería, teniendo que buscar ayuda en el joven Benjen, quien los primeros días se reía a carcajadas de su vanos intentos de querer acertar al menos a la dirección correcta. Plasmaba el rostro de las mujeres que se mofaban de su pelo rojo, de sus actitudes, de su forma de hablar, de su poca demostración de amor para con Hadrien. Estaba harta, pero al menos les agradecería luego, porque al menos ahora estaba aprendiendo algo que por algún motivo le gustaba. Preguntándose si a Brandon le hubiese gustado que ella aprendiese a manejar un arma, pero inmediatamente borrando el rostro del difunto para reemplazarlo por un par de ojos verdes.

El mismo color de ojos que apareció por la entrada del castillo de Winterfell, montando lentamente su caballo, trayendo consigo al grupo que viajaba con él y un cajón de madera tallada con rosas y lobos. Cuando logró verlo de cerca, le pareció atisbar un brillo de sorpresa en sus esmeraldas al verla con un arco, pero inmediatamente lo hizo desaparecer mientras desmontaba.

-Es bueno poder verte de nuevo, esposa mía- declaró Harry, besando su frente para demostrar la unión que tenían delante de todos los presentes.

-Mi señor…es acaso? – en voz suave pronunció ella, tratando de disimular el temblor que su cuerpo generó con su acercamiento, pero reaccionando tarde ya que él lo vio.

-La guerra se acabó. Robert Baratheon consiguió lo que quería al parecer y lo único que recibo a cambio de ello es el cuerpo de mi hermana. Lo siento, mi señora…necesito ir a enterrarla- se explicó rápidamente para despedirse y alejarse de ella para no perturbarla con su presencia.

Catelyn se dio cuenta. Ya no era la misma muchacha inocente que vivía a base de historias fantásticas, el Norte la estaba endureciendo poco a poco incluso sin su consentimiento. Hablar con el hermano menor de Lord Stark, o su Maestre, le enseñaron como era Hadrien. Y sus acciones de temblar siempre que lo tenía cerca, lo afectaban más de lo que creía.

Observó con detenimiento como buscaba una pala de uno de los trabajadores para luego retirarse a las catacumbas tirando de su caballo, dejando en la nieve la marca que haber arrastrado el ataúd. Acarreando un aura lúgubre con cada paso que daba, humedeciendo la parte inferior de su capa con la nieve y el cabello oscuro tapando sus ojos.

Se percató que lucía de alguna forma derrotado, como la primera vez que lo conoció en Aguasdulces y tenía que desposarla. Cómo podría tener alguna oportunidad de sonreír si solo era avasallado con problemas? Quería abrazarlo, incluso si él no era su Brandon ella ansiaba demostrarle que no temblaría como siempre lo hacía en su contacto. Por esa misma razón, soltó su arco y procedió a seguirlo silenciosamente a una distancia considerable luego de permitirle una ventaja.

Caminó en sumo cuidado, viendo a lo lejos la silueta de su esposo en el reflejo que las antorchas le daban. El rojo que las paredes cavernosas permitían camuflar su pelo generalmente llamativo, ubicándose detrás de una de las tantas estatuas, viendo con asombro y un poco de temor como Hadrien dejaba en el suelo la pala y el ataúd flotaba en el aire, creando en el suelo un gran pozo con un mero movimiento de su mano izquierda. Lo vio depositar el ataúd de su hermana y luego taparlo sin la necesidad de utilizar magia, como lo había supuesto luego de entender por qué el Maestre Luwin lo llamaba así.

Una estatua fue creada de la nada, con la perfecta imagen de Lyanna Stark, en una pose que revelaba una sonrisa suave mientras sostenía un ramillete de rosas, ubicándola exactamente sobre la fosa cubierta. Era hermosa, ya que retrataba la misma esencia de paz que sintió cuando la conoció en el torneo de Harrenhal. Pero inclusive así, el rostro de Hadrien nunca cambió, de hecho solo empeoró. Viéndolo caer al suelo, afirmándose a una pared, llorando y tomando su frente de manera cansada.

La ojiazul cerró sus ojos y tapó su boca para evitar escuchar los gritos lastimeros de su esposo, quien se quejaba por el destino que le había tocado en esta vida. El cuchillo que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a él se acentuaba más y más en su pecho, desgarrándola ya que ella se dio cuenta que era parte de ese destino que le afectaba al pelinegro. Había muchas cosas que escapaban de su comprensión, como la magia y la forma de hablar, pero el solo verlo allí, sufriendo, hizo que su cabeza imaginase a un joven con ropa blanca y una tela colgando de su cuello con colores rojos y dorados llorando en lo que parecía ser un castillo en medio de la noche.

* * *

El día se volvió noche, la noche se convirtió en día. El sol se alzaba y caía en periodos cíclicos que se acortaban en una velocidad lenta. La nieve descendía lentamente durante los supuestos meses que debía ser invierno en lugar de un eterno verano, cubriendo el suelo con una fina capa de color blanco. Por segundos, amaba abrir la boca y emanar un vaho que se remarcaba en el frío ambiente de la habitación que compartía con su "mujer", cambiando de posición al cabo de unos minutos para descontracturarse debido al duro suelo de piedra que utilizaba como cama.

Los meses pasaron como un pestañeó para el ojiverde, donde aprovechó el tiempo para hacer frente a los distintos problemas que surgían en territorio norteño así como el enfrentamiento que la pelirroja le hizo con el fin de averiguar sobre su habilidad para la magia, teniendo que responderle simplemente que era algo con lo que había nacido y entrenado. No era falso, pero tampoco cierto…solo una verdad a medias. Al menos estaba aliviado que cada vez que tuviese que fingir tener un excelente matrimonio delante de los demás, ella no temblase como una hoja, aunque ahora lo evadía la mayor parte del tiempo, como si detestase compartir una misma habitación durante el día.

Se levantó de su lugar al lado de la hoguera, llevando consigo la piel y la almohada hasta donde la virgen Tully reposaba. Sentándose a su lado, tratando de no perturbar su sueño, cubriéndola con la cubierta que utilizaba en las noches y sosteniendo su cabeza para acomodar el segundo cojín, deteniéndose posteriormente para disfrutar de la sedosidad que las hechas rojas le daban a sus dedos. Le asombraba cada día ver que ella tenía el mismo rostro que su difunta esposa, excepto por el color de sus ojos y su actitud…al menos con él.

El Maestre Luwin se había dado cuenta un día que fue a llevarle unos papeles a su solario, hallándolo frente a la ventana viendo como Catelyn entrenaba con el arco mientras platicaba amablemente y reía con cualquier hombre que se le acercase. No importaba si reaccionaba de la misma manera todos los días, pero siempre que la veía actuar con cualquiera de una forma distinta a como lo hacían entre ellos, le enfermaba.

Necesitaban emprender viaje en dirección al sur la jornada actual, ya que el autoproclamado Rey Robert Baratheon pensaba casarse con Cersei Lannister, demostrando una vez más que ni siquiera le importaba la memoria de su hermana, ya que le llegaron noticias de sus constantes fechorías en los prostíbulos de Desembarco del Rey. Por eso mismo, sacudió el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha, despabilándola y haciendo que tome asiento de repente.

-Lord Hadrien? Qué sucede? Por qué me despierta? – cuestionó rápidamente la Tully.

-Necesitamos partir lo más rápido posible hacia Desembarco del Rey para llegar a tiempo al matrimonio de Baratheon y Lannister. Por mí te dejaría dormir, pero si somos los únicos que no vamos…sabes que empezarán a llegar cuervos con avisos de desacatado y no tengo ganas de eso, Lady Catelyn- comentó el mago, parándose y retirándose de la habitación para dejar que se cambie.

Esperó en el pasillo, contando los ladrillos en las paredes, perdiendo la cuenta cada diez segundos. No podía concentrarse si a cada momento se le venía a la cabeza la fantasía de sentir esos labios que tuvo por única vez el día que tomaron los votos, recurriendo en situaciones futuras a tener que poner su pulgar sobre ellos para disimular el afecto que se tenían. Tampoco era que pudiese llamarla una "amiga" ya que eran pocas las veces que tenían a solas y sin huir el uno del otro.

-Milord, se encuentra bien? Quiere que suspendamos el viaje? – la voz proveniente de la mujer de ojos azules lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, miladi. Estoy bien, no hará falta que rechacemos la visita. Vamos a desayunar para así poder marchar en dirección al sur, Lord Tully y mi hermano están aguardando en Aguasdulces- dijo el ojiverde, ofreciendo su brazo para caminar a su lado pero siendo dejado atrás por la joven mujer.

Ahogó un gemido de frustración, teniendo que controlar un exabrupto de magia accidental por su molestia. La siguió lentamente, saludando cordialmente a todos los sirvientes, recibiendo respuestas amistosas y algún que otro guiño por parte de las féminas, incomodándolo sin darse cuenta que un par de orbes oceánicas lo vigilaban.

Comieron un tanto apurados, compartiendo una charla con el Maestre Luwin y con Benjen, quien quedaría a cargo de Winterfell en su ausencia. Algo que la mayoría de sus súbditos protestaba, ya que renegaban a la idea de que tuviese que volver a viajar a ese lugar endemoniado.

* * *

-Tenemos que ir realmente? Podría haberme quedado en el castillo practicando con el arco o retomando mis lecciones de costurera con la Septa Mordane…- habló Catelyn, cabalgando con un ceño fruncido.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de recibir correspondencia con el lloriqueo del amigo de Ned. Además, no te quejas siempre de esa mujer? – preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

-Intenta pasar más de una hora con ella oyéndola decirte que deberías tener hijos o cómo ser una buena esposa para que tú no caigas en la tentación de tener un bastardo por allí- replicó mordazmente la mujer, sorprendiendo al mago cuanto la había cambiado el Norte.

-Si tan solo supiese que detestas estar conmigo en la misma habitación a menos que sea para dormir de noche y no generar sospechas…- murmuró por lo bajo el hombre, creyendo que no fue oído cuando era todo lo contrario.

Se mordió el labio inferior para posteriormente golpear al caballo y empezar a galopar con velocidad, tratando de borrar las palabras de su pareja de su mente. Dejando atrás por varios minutos el rostro del pelinegro y el tono empleado, haciendo que su figura se transforme por un instante en una versión más joven y con unos vidrios colgando de su nariz. La misma tristeza se repetía en ambos, e incluso los pequeños manierismos, preguntándose si los Siete tenían algo que ver con esas imágenes que venían su mente.

El paisaje cambió parsimoniosamente a uno más verde, con ríos caudalosos y una suave brisa templada, obligando que tanto ella como él tengan que aflojar las ataduras de sus pieles para dejar entrar el céfiro y refrescar sus cuerpos, sacándoles unos gemidos placenteros. Un par de guardias esperaban bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, cuyas ramas caían meticulosamente una sobre la otra, dando el aspecto de una campana que se mecía con los soplos del cielo.

Los siguieron en silencio, sonriendo falsamente cada vez que volteaban, más él que ella. Teniendo que frenar los pasos de su caballo para estar a la misma velocidad que su marido, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. La misma que sabía poner aquellos momentos en los que creía que ella no prestaba atención y dejaba que rozase su cabello rojo con sus dedos, sintiendo el cariño y anhelo que luego encubría con una disculpa para luego retirarse a continuar con sus deberes como Lord.

-Catelyn! Hija mía! – la voz de Hoster Tully sonó en campo abierto, abriendo sus brazos para esperar que su hija corra hasta él como lo hacía de niña.

-Padre! Te he extrañado! – exclamó la mujer de cabello besado por el fuego, saltando a los brazos de su progenitor.

-Veo que te has puesto más hermosa y también más dura, parece que vivir con Lord Stark ha cambiado algunas cosas en ti, y da la impresión de que está siendo para bien- señaló el anciano, viendo como su hija lucía más estilizada y cargaba un carcaj atado a su delgada cintura.

-Aunque usted no lo crea, pienso que ella está entrenando diariamente para darme caza en caso de que cometa alguna estupidez. Por cierto, es un gusto volver a verlo Lord Tully- habló el ojiverde, desmontando y caminando hasta estar al lado de su esposa, poniendo su mano en su espalda como muestra de apoyo.

Un codazo a su estómago de manera disimulada quitó la sonrisa que Hadrien había puesto en su rostro, teniendo que amamantar el dolor mientras que el anciano reía a carcajadas por la forma de actuar de ambos. Siguieron al hombre, platicando de trivialidades hasta estar dentro del castillo, donde Eddard Stark lo esperaba junto a Ashara Dayne y una pequeña bebé, separándose momentáneamente de su padre para ir a saludar.

-Harry, Lady Catelyn! Es bueno verlos a salvo. Quiero presentarles a mi esposa, Ashara y a nuestra hija Nymeria Stark- en una muestra extraña de emociones, saludó Ned, abrazando a su hermano y besando su mano.

-Es un gusto conocerla nuevamente, Lady Ashara. Y felicitaciones por la concepción de Lady Nymeria- sonriendo suavemente, se presentó la ojiazul.

-Igualmente, Lady Catelyn. A sido bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos en el torneo de Harrenhal. Espero que su matrimonio con Harry sea fructífero- replicó la mujer de ojos amatista, pasando a la bebé directamente a los brazos de su tío.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño inmediatamente. Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a llamar tan cómodamente a su señor esposo de tal manera? Cómo tenían tanta familiaridad que incluso sonreía cuando lo veía jugar con la bebé? Se conocían de antes? Pero si solo había vuelto de su exilio para hacerse cargo del trato que la ligaba con Brandon…

Sintió rabia y tristeza por dentro, ya que estaba viendo como reía de una manera que nunca pudo experimentar durante el tiempo que vivían en Winterfell. Completamente despreocupado y amigable con la mujer dorniana y la pequeña copia carbón con ojos como su padre. Se congeló cuando Hadrien se puso a su lado y le mostró la beba, quien movía sus manitos para tironear del pelo negro de su tío. No sabía bien que le pasó, pero por un momento vio una beba con pelo rojo y ojos verdes haciendo lo mismo, provocándole un vacío en su interior.

-Mira Cat! No te parece que es muy bonita? Agradezco que no se parezca en nada al horrible de su padre…- se burló el ojiverde, oyendo las risas de todos los presentes y un grito de enfado por parte de Eddard.

-Oye! – se quejó el lobo "Silencioso", siendo aplacado por su esposa, quien lo besó.

-Sí…es preciosa, puedo sostenerla? – preguntó Catelyn a Ashara, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

El pequeño bulto en sus brazos la miraba directamente a los ojos de forma curiosa mientras llevaba sus manitos hasta su desdentada boca, babeando enteramente sus dedos para luego querer agarrar sus mechones colorados mientras Hadrien reía a su lado cuando acercaba su dedo y era aferrado con ímpetu.

La había llamado Cat? Brandon solía hacer eso, pero el tono que utilizaba era opaco comparado con el semblante brillante que demostró su acompañante ojiverde. Solo podía permanecer callada, viendo detenidamente la mueca que decoraba el rostro limpio de su marido, riendo y disfrutando de jugar con una bebé, haciéndole pensar que después de todo, él no sería un reemplazo de aquel hombre que amó, sino alguien que la haga vivir de nuevo.

* * *

La gente bailaba cordialmente entre ellas, platicando sobre lo hermosa que la boda real fue. Con los jardines colgando de los pilares y el suelo pulido regresando juego de colores de los vestidos que la gente usaba. Música sonando, un vals guiando a las parejas en una danza sincronizada, compartiendo un momento de paz que solo era interrumpida por algunos niños que correteaban persiguiéndose entre ellos.

El perfume suave que la piel de su esposa emanaba le perturbaba constantemente, distrayéndolo y haciendo que se imagine cosas que nunca podría hacer con ella. La sensación de su piel tersa y lechosa contra su palma o sus labios en los momentos que besaba su frente delante de todos, era una pesadilla para él. Se sentía acorralado, con su emociones siendo una vez más embotellados, convirtiéndolo en una bomba a punto de estallar.

Soltó la mano de la pelirroja, dejando que vaya a bailar con su padre mientras vigilaba imperceptiblemente a Petyr Baelish, quien trataba de acercarse por momentos a su esposa. Eddard también lo miraba con odio, recordando lo que Lyanna les había contado, tratando de no asesinarlo delante de todos, esperando el momento adecuado.

-Bonita fiesta, no? – Ned trató de entablar una charla con su hermano, el cual suspiró cansado.

-Solo vine porque no quiero recibir las quejas del idiota que tenemos por rey…míralo, bebiendo y devorando como un barril sin fondo, manoseando a cuanta sirvienta se le cruce. Ese es el hombre que decía amar a la pequeña loba? Realmente espero que Lady Cersei tenga una mano dura con él- con enojo se pronunció el pelinegro, con sus ojos emanando un resplandor sobrenatural.

No pudo seguir dialogando con su hermano menor gracias a la estúpida presencia del hombre que permitió que toda la tragedia envuelta alrededor del Príncipe Rhaegar sucediese estaba aproximándose a su esposa, teniendo que disculparse rápidamente con él para moverse fluidamente entre la gente para abrazarla por atrás, sacándole un grito de sorpresa mientras sonreía amorosamente, siendo observado por el delgado sujeto con fino bigote.

-Cat, parece que tu amigo de la infancia viene a saludarnos. No te parece muy amable de su parte? – burlonamente pronunció Harry, cruzando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la pelirroja, jugueteando con los vuelos que su vestido azul oscuro tenía.

-Oh, Petyr! Cuanto tiempo, ha sido buena tu estadía en Vale? – rápidamente preguntó la ojiazul, sintiendo un desagrado compartido con su marido respecto a su antiguo amigo de la infancia tras escuchar lo que decía sobre ella por parte de las doncellas que la acompañaron a vivir al Norte.

-Lord Stark! Catelyn! Que bu…- comenzó a hablar con su lengua de plata Baelish, solo para ser interrumpido por la grave voz de Hadrien.

-Lady Stark- dijo secamente, llevando inconscientemente contra su pecho a la susodicha.

-Perdón? – cuestionó Meñique, perdiendo todo sentido de humor que fingía tener.

-Se dirigirá a mi esposa y compañera como Lady Stark. No permitiré que un dueño de prostíbulos hable tan familiarmente con ella, entendido? – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida el mago, gozando del susto que se mostraba en el rostro del hombre que tenía delante.

-S-sí, Lord Stark. Lo siento Lady Stark. Con su permiso, acabo de recordar que tengo que realizar unas cuestiones de mucha urgencia- se disculpó Petyr, retirándose velozmente antes de que Harry pudiese degollarlo como tenía planeado.

El mago no soltó a su esposa por ningún momento, disfrutando por un instante la sensación de tener su cuerpo cerca del suyo con el apócrifo pensamiento de que se amaban realmente. No podía ver su cara. No quería ver su cara. Solo imaginaba que sonreía y se ruborizaba por la muestra de cariño que tenían delante de todos, llenando su interior de felicidad.

-Puedes soltarme, ya se ha ido- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Catelyn, sin darse cuenta que con eso destruyó la fantasía de Hadrien.

-Lo sé, solo no quería soltarte porque tu padre nos estaba viendo. Por cierto, quiero que sepas que cuando termine esta fiesta nos iremos a Braavos para terminar unos negocios que ayudarán al Norte- mintió el ojiverde, soltándola y yéndose de nuevo a donde su hermano estaba parado.

No volteó, solo siguió caminando hasta donde Ned estaba platicando con un semi ebrio Rey de Poniente, quien tanteaba los cuerpos de las sirvientas que se sentían incómodas. Su ceño se frunció exponencialmente, creando un odio profundo en su ser, anhelando poder torturar al idiota que tiene delante suyo, alguien que detestaba desde el momento que en su padre ligó la mano de Lyanna al de este tonto imberbe.

-Ned! No sabes cuánto extraño a mi Lyanna! Todas las noches sueño que la tengo a mi lado mientras reviento la cabeza de ese Targaryen contra el suelo! – exclamó el Baratheon, sin importarle que fuese oído por todos los presentes, principalmente por su esposa que tenía una mirada que lo hubiese matado diez veces al menos.

La cara del menor de los Stark era completamente seria, no se inmutaba por las palabras de su supuesto amigo, ni de sus acciones que poco lo favorecían.

-Así que extrañas a mi hermana, no? – el sonido grave de la voz de Hadrien resonó en el salón, deteniendo las charlas desperdigadas y advirtiendo a los Guardias Reales.

-Lo siento, Lord Stark. Pero debo pedirle que se dirija con respeto a su majestad- Jaime Lannister apareció a su lado, llevando a cabo su papel como caballero leal.

-Lannister, no arruines la imagen que tengo de ti tratando de defender algo que no lo merece. Te tengo en alta estima por matar al desequilibrado mental de Aerys a diferencia de otros- pronunció el dirigente del Norte, mirando de reojo al Rey.

-Hermano…- Eddard trató de calmar al mayor, enviando una mirada de ayuda a Catelyn.

-No me has respondido, oh gran Rey Robert! – burlonamente se expresó el pelinegro de Winterfell.

-Por supuesto que extraño a Lyanna! Ella era perfecta! Si no hubiese sido por ese Targaryen, ella estaría a mi lado! – gritó Robert, escupiendo saliva a todos lados.

-Estás seguro? – con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo malicioso en las orbes esmeraldas, preguntó el norteño.

-Claro que estoy seguro! Acaso dudas de mi fidelidad? – cuestionó el Baratheon, recibiendo solamente una gran carcajada por parte de su interrogador, poniendo nerviosos a casi todos los presentes.

-Lo siento…lo siento, no quería reírme de esa manera. No me esperaba que también fuese alguien chistoso…Fidelidad? Al menos sabes lo que esa palabra significa? Hablas de mi difunta hermana mientras manoseas a una sirvienta y humillas a tu esposa…no eres fiel, no eres honrado, no eres alguien que debería pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana. Me das asco como persona, lo sabes? Dónde estabas cuando mi hermana moría? Oh, cierto! Estabas sonriendo al ver los cadáveres de una mujer violada y dos niños muertos! – estalló el mago, haciéndole frente a un hombre que cada vez se ponía más rojo por lo que escuchaba mientras las demás personas oían la verdad.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así! Soy el Rey de Poniente! Que alguien me traiga mi martillo! Le enseñaré que no debe dudar de mi palab…! – comenzó a hablar el Rey, siendo detenido cuando un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara, arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo que toda la Guardia Real se prepare para defender a su majestad.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Baratheon. Y escúchame bien…quiero que nunca más vuelvas a utilizar el nombre de mi hermana. Perdiste tu oportunidad de demostrarme que realmente la amabas cuando decidiste cazar a unos niños en lugar de buscarla. Ahora tienes tu trono y una esposa, espero que la respetes y la ames, porque si me entero que mancillaste su nombre, me encargaré personalmente de venir y castrarte como Lyanna lo hubiese hecho de haber estado con vida. Recuerda mis palabras, Robert Baratheon, olvida a mi hermana y comienza a actuar como un hombre en lugar de un niño. Madura o durarás un suspiro en ese trono que conseguiste mientras yo cargaba los ataúdes de mi familia- se expresó Hadrien, retirándose sin saludar a nadie.

Marchó entre la gente, con una migraña empezando a afectarle de sobremanera, sintiéndose ahogado entre tanta hipocresía. Se disculpó silenciosamente por su actuación con su hermano menor y la esposa de este, quienes preocupados lo miraban. Su verde mirada se volvía oscura como la noche sin estrellas, deseando más que nada poder llegar a la recámara que le correspondía y dormir sin molestias.

O eso le hubiese gustado hacer, de no haber sido por el pequeño espectáculo que tenía delante suyo. Donde Petyr Baelish tomaba las manos de su esposa e intentaba acercarse demasiado a ella mientras susurraba palabras engañosas. Sus pasos fueron silenciosos como un fantasma y veloces como los de un lobo cazando, apropiándose de la garganta del hombre de Vale y separándolo de la pelirroja, arrojándolo unos metros atrás, chocando contra un pilar consecuentemente.

-Creí haber dejado muy en claro mi disgusto hacia ti, pequeña rata mentirosa y manipuladora- siseó mortalmente, Lord Stark.

-Solo estaba platicando con Catelyn, lo juro! – temeroso dijo, recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes.

-Crees que soy estúpido? Crees que puedes engañarme como lo hiciste antes con todos nosotros? – preguntó furioso Hadrien.

-Qu-qu-qué? – el nerviosismo empezó a ganarle a Meñique, dejando caer su máscara de tranquilidad por la depredadora mirada del norteño.

-Lyanna me dijo algo muy interesante antes de morir. Contó que había enviado cartas a Brandon diciendo donde estaba y su situación. Quieres saber a quién se las confió para que lleguen a destino? A un destino que nunca llegó? – el ojiverde preguntó, acercándose más de lo necesario, viendo un reflejo plateado acercándose de manera ascendente, logrando hacerse hacia atrás a tiempo.

El sonido de un goteo hizo eco en la silenciosa sala, seguido de un silbido de dolor proveniente del mago que se agarraba el lado derecho de su cara, sintiendo como la pequeña daga que Meñique tenía en su mano había realizado un corte superficial que dejaría una cicatriz.

-Así que esa estúpida perra estaba viva todavía? Debí matarla cuando pude, degollarla para poder llevar su cabeza a tu querido hermano mayor. Catelyn era mía, yo la conocí desde que éramos niños, pero ese viejo desagradecido de Hoster Tully rechazó mi propuesta, comprometiéndola con él. Qué se siente tener una mujer que dejó de ser una doncella, Lord Stark? Alguien a quien yo tomé antes que nadie? – habló, dejando ver su faceta cínica al ver que estaba completamente rodeado de espías y caballeros, sin importarle ya que cumplió su venganza con la familia dirigente del Norte.

Iba a volver a atacar al ojiverde herido, solo para ser retenido por Eddard, quien lo sujetó por detrás mientras Harry rápidamente le quitaba la daga de Acero Valyrio y le apuñalaba los músculos anteriores de la parte superior de ambas piernas, haciendo que caiga al suelo como un títere sin hilos. Lord Stark lo miró con desprecio, girando el arma entre sus dedos mientras murmuraba una cancioncilla, poniendo de los pelos a todos los presentes.

Con lentos movimientos, se agachó a la altura del dueño de una serie de prostíbulos, hundiendo la punta de la cuchilla en los músculos de sus antebrazos, dejando que poco a poco la sangre fluya por el suelo, volviendo viscoso a este a la hora de pisar. Harry sonrió venenosamente, tomando el rostro del hombre, apretando con fuerza sus mejillas y obligándole a que abra la boca, lo que aprovechó con un veloz movimiento, que le rememoró a cuando atrapaba una Snitch, para hacerse de la lengua de plata que tan orgullosamente poseía Baelish.

-Una pequeña noticia antes de que cercene tu lengua…cuando tienes relaciones por primera vez con una mujer, estas sangran…algo que la noche de bodas que tuve con Cat sucedió. Si tanto dices que tuviste relaciones con ella…lamento decirte que nunca pudiste romper su himen…quien sabe, quizás por eso es que te llaman Meñique, no crees? – burlonamente pronunció el ojiverde, cortando con un simple movimiento el apéndice oral, haciendo que grite incomprensiblemente mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

Se puso de pie, llevando nuevamente su mano derecha hasta su rostro, delineando la cicatriz para luego soltar una risa irónica, utilizando la daga para ver su reflejo con ayuda de la luz que las antorchas emitían. Un rayo que nacía en su frente y atravesaba su ojo para morir en su pómulo. Solo le faltaban las gafas, pensó oscuramente el Lord del Norte.

Giró sobre su eje, enfrentando los rostros de todos los presentes que miraban en silencio, apreciando la escena que presentó un hombre que se había cansado de reprimir sus emociones por demasiado tiempo. Harry guardo la daga en su cintura, para posteriormente volver a encaminar en dirección a sus aposentos, pero no sin antes dejar un aviso para el Rey de Poniente.

-Si realmente quieres ser rey y olvidar a mi hermana, entonces te dejo ese regalo de bodas. Mátalo y termina con aquello que inició toda esta guerra innecesaria. Acaba con Baelish y comienza una nueva vida con tu esposa. Con ella y los futuros hijos que puedas tener. Adiós, Robert Baratheon, el primero en tu nombre-

* * *

No comprendía plenamente lo que le había pasado a su señor esposo, la furia que emanaba y la angustia que sus ojos guardaba, así como el humor retorcido que lo poseyó por un momento. Todo sucedió tan rápido que le era imposible reaccionar de una manera coherente. Desde el instante en que le pidió que la soltara hasta que se fue de la sala, pasó como un torbellino, desordenando a su paso todo lo que encontraba.

Sus ojos azules vieron como golpeó al Rey, para luego mutilar a su ex amigo de la infancia tras revelar a los cuatro vientos que él era la principal causa de que Brandon hubiese muerto. Que él era el motivo por el cual estaba casada a Hadrien.

Y la cicatriz…esa marca que Baelish le hizo en su cara, atravesando su orbe esmeralda…se sintió como una más de las tantas punzadas en su corazón, tras recordar las visiones que tenía sobre ese joven con vidrios colgando sobre su nariz. Por un segundo fue capaz de ver un atisbo de soledad en ellos.

Una mano en su hombro la sorprendió, provocando que gire rápidamente para averiguar quién era, descubriendo que Eddard y Ashara estaban mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos. Había algo en la cara del hombre que denotaba suma inquietud, mientras que la mujer dorniana sostenía el brazo de su marido, compartiendo la emoción.

-Ve a buscar a mi hermano. Incluso si no lo quieres, al menos ve y duerme en la misma habitación. No lo dejes solo- le pidió el Stark presente en ese momento.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de tranquilizar al Rey. Ve, Lady Catelyn. Ayuda a Harry, te necesita- la Dayne indicó, mostrando desvelo por el tío de su hija.

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pidiendo permiso a la pareja y a su padre que quiso detenerla para hablar de algo, sin ningún otro propósito más que averiguar que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza al ojiverde cuando decidió demostrar tal enfado delante de todos los nobles de Poniente.

Atravesó los pasillos que tenían a varios sirvientes corriendo de un lado al otro con comida, así como caballeros apostados en puntos específicos en caso de alguna emergencia. Pasó arcos repletos de flores variopintas que le hubiese gustado apreciar con detenimiento para luego elegir algunas y poder cultivarlas en el castillo de Winterfell, agregando algo de color al enorme lugar.

Llegó finalmente hasta la habitación que debía compartir con Harry, empujando levemente la puerta de madera oscura con dibujos intrincados de hiedras en metal, produciendo un ligero rechinido debido a la suciedad que los herrajes tenían y recibiendo un quejido somnoliento del habitante que residía en el interior. Una figura desgarbada estaba boca abajo en la cama, sobra las sedosas sábanas finas que eran fabricadas específicamente para el clima y el estatus social de la gente en este castillo. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir en una cama, ya que incluso durante los días que pasaron en Aguasdulces, él dormía en el suelo, lo que la dejaba confundida en cómo reaccionar ante una situación como esta.

-Mi señor…- intentó llamarlo la pelirroja, recibiendo solo un silencio por parte de su marido.

Sus ojos azules vieron con detenimiento como se había prácticamente arrojado con su ropa puesta sobre el colchón, sin importarle siquiera que su cara estuviese sangrando, poco pero sangrando al final. Se acercó a su lado, meciéndolo desde su hombro izquierdo, con la esperanza de despertarlo ya que sino no sabría donde dormiría ella.

-Milord. Despierte, milord- llamó ella, viendo finalmente como la cabeza de cabellos negros se movía a su dirección, revelando el costado siniestro de su cara y abriendo un ojo, mostrando una esmeralda cansada.

-Qué? – fue la llana respuesta que recibió, percibiendo un tono borde.

-Está…está durmiendo en la cama…- dijo con cuidado y sin realmente saber la razón de por qué pronunció eso entre todas las cosas.

-Y? – mordazmente replicó, haciendo retroceder levemente a la pelirroja.

-Dónde dormiré? – cuestionó Catelyn, mordiéndose la lengua de forma inmediata al ver que el verde del ojo de su esposo se apagaba, llegando a una tonalidad negra.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al querer mantener por largo tiempo la mirada fija del hombre que se hallaba acostado en la cama, quien poco a poco empezó a utilizar sus brazos y levantarse, pudiendo ver la mancha de sangre seca que había dejado en la almohada. Quería moverse hasta allí, ver la lastimadura que su antiguo amigo de la infancia le provocó en su cobardía, pero no podía.

Sentía el dolor a oleadas que sus orbes esmeraldas le daban, mezclándose rápidamente con ira y soledad, provocándole un arrepentimiento que sabía que pagaría muy caro.

-Ahí tienes tu cama, Lady Catelyn…- se expresó el hombre de pelo negro, pasando a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra más, yendo en dirección a la puerta.

-Mi señor? No piensa quedarse? – dijo ella, intentando detenerlo de alguna manera.

-Para qué? Me doy cuenta fácilmente cuando no soy querido. Ahí tienes tu preciada cama, iré a buscar algún lugar para descansar donde no me corran. Recuerda que mañana nos vamos…Bah! Si quieres, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que quisieras irte a Winterfell sola con tal de no compartir un segundo a mi lado- sentenció Harry, sin voltear a verla, cerrando de un portazo y dejando en silencio a Catelyn.

Era palpable en el ambiente solitario la amargura que la voz del hombre dejó. Los ojos azules de la mujer virgen se abrieron enormemente, percibiendo que su pecho dolía nuevamente, con esas punzadas atacando constantemente cada vez que alejaba de alguna manera al hombre que más estaba pagando con el matrimonio al que fueron forzados.

Tomó asiento en la cama suave, deslizando sus finos dedos sobre las telas de seda, apreciando inconscientemente la textura hasta que algo rugoso captó su atención, virando su cabeza hacia la derecha y viendo que era la mancha oscura que la herida de su esposo había dejado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando ese punto exacto, pero supo que estaba demasiada cansada cuando marcas de humedad empezaron a rodear ese lugar.

Concibió el sueño odiando a Petyr Baelish. Odiando el momento en que Brandon lo hirió durante la pelea que tuvieron. Odiando su incapacidad de poder relacionarse con Hadrien. Odiando que solo le trajese dolor a un hombre que le daba todo sin recibir nada a cambio.

* * *

No pronunció palabra alguna hacia ella desde el día en que dejó la habitación de invitados en Desembarco del Rey, cabalgando en silencio en dirección al sur luego de disculparse con su hermano y su familia, disfrutando el tener en sus brazos a una escurridiza Nymeria, la cual fue la única que logró sacarle una risa. Podía sentir el respirar de la mujer con la que se había casado, siguiéndolo desde atrás, apreciando el paisaje que los desiertos de Dorne le regalaban, habiendo elegido este camino con tal de despejar su cabeza, algo que parecía un trabajo cuesta arriba.

El calor no le afectaba gracias a que ya estaba acostumbrado por su tiempo en el exilio, y las trémulas sensaciones que el nao producía con las olas yendo a Essos tampoco lo incomodaban. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el salado aroma del mar, escuchando algunas cancioncillas que los marineros realizaban o los quejidos que la Tully generaba debido a su falta de costumbre a la hora de viajar en vía marítima.

La sensación fantasma de picor en su cicatriz lo molestaba si solo pensaba en la herida, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberle dado tanto rango de acción al traidor que condenó a su familia. Al menos ahora estaba más que muerto, y ni siquiera tuvo que ser la mano ejecutora. Si todos pensaban que él y su familia serían meros peones, estaban muy equivocados. Ya lo fue una vez, no pensaba serlo dos.

-Milord…- oyó la voz de la pelirroja que le rememoraba cada vez menos a su esposa, ya que no poseía aquel brillo que tanto amaba, sino tan solo el aspecto exterior.

-Qué? – replicó él, sin dejar de ver las olas.

-Sé que vamos a Braavos…pero para qué? – cuestionó ella, poniéndose a su izquierda, como si esperase que al menos le dirija la mirada.

-No te había dicho que íbamos para un negocio? – respondió con una pregunta propia el hombre.

-Si- le dijo la sureña.

-Entonces mentí- contestó sin inmutarse por la cara de sorpresa que la pelirroja puso.

-Qué? Me mintió? Entonces a qué vamos a Braavos? – empezó a averiguar la ojiazul, nerviosa por lo normal que actuaba su esposo, como si tramase algo.

-Por qué tanto interés de repente? O mejor dicho, por qué me estás hablando tanto sin huir como siempre lo haces? Estoy seguro que si fuese Brandon el que te lleve a algún lado sin avisarte, tú estarías más que feliz, no? – giró violentamente la cabeza en su dirección, entornando sus ojos, fulminándola con su mirada venenosa.

Antes de que Catelyn pudiese abrir la boca, el barco tocó puerto Braavosi, haciendo que Harry suspire de alivio y se dirija a tierra firme mientras se estiraba, sonando su cuerpo contracturado y ganándose en el proceso las miradas de algunas mujeres que comerciaban al lado del mar. Caminó en dirección a las casas del pueblo costero, llevando consigo una bolsa que acarreaba desde que dejaron los caballos en Dorne, dejando atrás a su esposa, quien no perdió el tiempo y procedió a seguirlo presurosamente tratado de entablar alguna otra conversación que solo caía en oídos sordos.

-Milord! Milord! Hadrien, ya detente! – exclamó Catelyn, llamándolo por su nombre, solo para que el pelinegro la mira de reojo por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

-Ahora qué? – sin ánimos de más distracciones interrogó.

Su brusquedad solo dejó sin palabras a la pelirroja, quien no estaba acostumbrada a esa faceta que ahora mostraba sin decoro. Una imagen se superpuso con la de Hadrien, viendo al joven con vidrios colgando de su nariz gritándole en lo que parecía ser una habitación mientras dos jóvenes estaban junto a él, reclamando algo de dejarlo solo cuando los necesitaba.

Harry al no recibir respuesta alguna, siguió caminando, esquivando vendedores y algún que otro niño que correteaba de un lado al otro persiguiendo a unos gatos callejeros mientras los adultos les gritaban para que tengan cuidado. Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos, que solo pudo ver por pura suerte una pequeña mata de pelo oscuro y piel tostada que llevaba de su mano a un infante de piel blanca y pelo negro.

-Rhaenys? Jon? – dijo el ojiverde, acercándose al par de niños que voltearon a verlo.

-Eh? Tío Hadrien! – exclamó la niña de cinco veranos, arrastrando consigo a un niño de un verano a su lado.

El hombre rio sonoramente mientras se agachaba a la altura de ellos y procedía a abrazarlos fuertemente, aunque el menor de ellos no entendiese bien que era él, pero disfrutando de la muestra de afecto que recibía. Los alzó en el aire, haciendo que chillen felices, sin importarles que la gente los viese o que alguna que otra mujer mirase la escena que el hombre enseñaba.

-Cómo andan mis sobrinos? Veo que Jon está creciendo más fuerte y tú más bella como tu madre- expresó el mago a la pequeña, quien estaba viendo a la pelirroja que se encontraba a la derecha de su tío.

-Quién es ella? Es tu esposa? Es muy bonita! – explayó Rhaenys, señalando a la fémina de Aguasdulces.

-Ella es Catelyn, mi esposa y tu tía. Cat, ella es Rhaenys hija de Elia, y este es Jon, hijo de Lyanna- presentó normalmente el Stark, como si nunca hubiese estado enojado con ella.

-Eres muy bonita, lo sabías. Y tú eres todo un caballero, señorito- dijo de ojiazul, manteniendo la calma por fuera pero sumamente confundida por dentro.

Harry cargó a ambos niños mientras marchaba en dirección a la casa donde vivían las viudas de Rhaegar Targaryen, oyendo las aventuras que la niña de aspecto dorniano tuvo en Braavos junto a su primo/hermano. De vez en cuando dejaba que las mujeres del grupo charlasen entre sí, ya sea de los gustos que tenían o burlándose del pequeño Jon mientras este intentaba esconder su cara en el cuello del hombre con la cicatriz de rayo.

* * *

Por qué actuaba así con ella? Por qué con esos niños él sonreía de la misma forma que con Nymeria? Por qué nunca le dijo que Lyanna en verdad estaba vida? Por qué nunca le dijo que Elia Martell y la princesa Rhaenys seguían con vida?

Por qué?

Su magia…debió de haberlo sospechado en un principio. Ese don que tenía era demasiado extraordinario, de seguro fingió las muertes de su hermana y la esposa del difunto Príncipe Targaryen. Tenía que actuar, poner a prueba todo lo que aprendió desde niña para no espantarse ante la presencia de gente que debería de estar muerta.

No comprendía quien era ya su esposo. Lucía normal cuando gente que platicaba con él los rodeaba, pero apenas quedaban a solas, decidía hacer caso omiso de ella…casi de la misma manera que ella lo trató desde el día en que se casaron. Parecía cansado de llevar a cabo algo que no te dejaba rédito.

Le fue incómodo el momento en que estuvo cara a cara con Lyanna Stark, quien abrazó fuertemente a Hadrien tras dejar en el suelo a los niños. Pero sintió rabia cuando vio que Elia Martell estuvo más tiempo de lo necesario junto a su señor esposo, sonriéndole y hablándole tan familiarmente, algo que ella nunca pudo hacer. Parecía más un matrimonio en menos de un día que ella en todo un año.

Fue presentada, dándose cuenta que la mirada de la hermana del Lord Stark no había cambiado desde el día en el torneo de Harrenhal, donde Brandon las presentó y ella declaró su disgusto hacia su persona. La dorniana por su parte, saludó amablemente, recordándola desde la última vez en la falsa primavera, antes de que estalle la rebelión que cambió la vida de todos.

El aire limpio y salado de la zona le ayudaba a relajarse, sentándose en los jardines de la casa en donde ambas mujeres junto a sus hijos vivían. Sintió el sol besando su piel y su pelo, dándole vida como una brasa revive una hoguera menguante. Detenidamente analizó el rostro de Hadrien, quien jugaba con sus sobrinos, revolcándose por el pasto de los jardines, preguntándose si actuaría de la misma forma en caso de tener hijos propios.

-Ha estado muy callada Lady Catelyn, acaso tiene algún problema? – la voz de la loba del norte llegó a sus oídos.

-Ninguno, Lady Lyanna…solo estoy sorprendida que mi señor esposo no me haya contado sobre ustedes…- sintiéndose un poco herida, le contó.

-Harry me ha dicho que lo descubriste cuando estaba enterrando el cajón con mi cuerpo falso, es algo bueno de tu parte que no le hayas contado a nadie fuera del Norte sobre sus habilidades. Solo tú, y algunos dornianos son los privilegiados de conocer esa parte de él- le dijo la norteña, acomodándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja izquierda.

-Cómo…cómo fue que las salvó? – preguntó la ojiazul, negándose a ver cuándo Hadrien empezó a burlarse de Elia Martell, esquivando algunos golpes que ella le lanzaba.

-Estaba muriéndome desangrada en la Torre de la Alegría, Harry llegó con Ned y me curó con sus pócimas, para que a continuación utilizase el cuerpo de una espía para transformarla en una copia de mí, llevándosela al Norte mientras que yo vine aquí con mi hijo. Con respecto a Elia y Rhaenys, eso ocurrió cuando Hadrien fue a recuperar los cuerpos de mi padre y Brandon, hallándolas a merced de la locura de Aerys, por lo que su bondad salió a flote e hizo lo mismo que conmigo- narró Lyanna, sonriendo levemente al ver que su hermano mayor estaba un poco más feliz ahora.

La pelirroja tragó duro esa historia, hallándola similar a los cuentos que su madre o las Septas le relataban de niña, en donde un caballero aparecía para rescatarlas. Hadrien era un hombre bueno, era su esposo…y quizás sea esa la razón de por qué detesta verlo tan junto con la dorniana, cuando debería ser ella quien lo haga reir y no enojar o entristecerlo como acostumbraba.

-Puedes decirme la razón de por qué mi hermano tiene una tristeza profunda en sus ojos? – el tono que utilizó la segunda esposa del difunto Targaryen la paralizó.

No respondió, solo agachó la cabeza, sin poder generar réplica alguna ya que ni ella misma lo comprendía.

-Ya veo…aún extrañas a Brandon…no me digas, Harry duerme en el suelo, no? Y tampoco consumó el matrimonio por respeto a ti, verdad? Te besa solo para simular frente a otra gente? Nunca te reclama algo que fácilmente podría? Te ha construido cosas para que recuerdes a tu hogar? – preguntó repetidamente la mujer con sangre de lobo, fulminando con sus ojos a la sureña.

Catelyn solo pudo verla callada, tratando de dilucidar como supo todo eso. Cómo actuaba su esposo en público o lo que hacía en privado. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto agarrar su vestido, pensando en alguna situación en que su marido haya compartido la situación de convivencia con otra persona.

El viento que soplaba, naciente en el mar, traía el aroma salado que ya había conocido en el nao. Mecía su pelo rojo, el mismo que en un principio Lord Stark acariciaba con sumo cariño, dejándola aislada estos últimos días ya que no se acercaba a ella.

-No sé si lo amas o no…pero en caso de que lo hagas, estás haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Lo perderás. Y lo más seguro es que sea con la mujer que está con él en este momento- sentenció la norteña, dirigiendo su mirada al dúo que reía mientras perseguían a los infantes.

-Creo…creo que él ya perdió todas las esperanzas de poder recibir algo de mi parte…y lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa únicamente- salió en un volumen muy bajo la voz de la Tully, como si tuviese miedo a hablar en voz alta.

Era de ella. Se habían casado ante los ojos de los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos. Vivían juntos. Comían juntos. Prácticamente dormían juntos.

No.

No pensaba renunciar tan fácil al hombre que la estaba haciendo vivir como alguien nueva. Hadrien la miraba con anhelo cuando se dedicaba a practicar con el arco. A pasar sus dedos en su pelo rojo. Le llevaba comida incluso si él se retiraba inmediatamente de la habitación para no molestarla. Incluso se despertaba antes del alba para cubrirla con las propias pieles que él utilizaba, dejando que ella disfrute del aroma que ya habían adoptado.

Entonces por qué le costaba tanto hablarle sin sonar desagradecida? Por qué se empeñaba tanto en lastimarlo inintencionalmente?

Una mano se posicionó en su hombro, alzando la cabeza para descubrir que la hermana de su señor intentaba apoyarla incluso si no la quería. Pudo ver en sus ojos el mismo dolor que hallaba en las orbes esmeraldas que se aparecían en sus sueños. Sintió el calor en su piel, teniendo que cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Harry quien lo hacía, para que a continuación la abrazase y llevase su espalda contra su pecho, como solía hacerlo en público.

* * *

-Hadrien…qué haces aquí? – Elia Martell preguntó al pelinegro, hallándolo en el marco de una ventana bajo la luz de la luna.

Lord Stark tardó en dirigirle la mirada, teniéndola perdida en el horizonte que se decoraba con un mar tranquilo y el soplar de una brisa que mecía los árboles. Cuando se enfocó en ella, sonrió levemente, demostrando un dejo de tristeza y desconsuelo, bajando las piernas de la ventana e invitándola a que tome asiento a su lado tras palmear el lugar.

-Lo siento, Lady Elia. Podría repetirme lo que dijo? – salió suavemente la voz grave del hombre norteño de sus labios.

-Primero que nada, te he dicho que me llames Elia. Y segundo, te pregunté qué haces aquí? - le replicó la mujer dorniana, tratando de utilizar una ceño fruncido que no tuvo efecto alguno en el hombre.

Harry tarareó sin prestar demasiada atención, abriendo y cerrando repetidas veces como si tratase de calmarse. Alzó la vista para apreciar la habitación del salón, donde solo la oscuridad avasallaba cada rincón excepto en pequeños puntos específicos donde unas velas y el haz de luna se defendían.

-Solo pensaba…- respondió simplemente el mago, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha hasta tocar la cicatriz de su cara, haciendo una mueca de disgusto tras corroborar que partes de su pasado aún lo perseguían.

Su mano fue quitada lentamente de su cara, siendo envuelta por las delgadas falanges morenas de la esposa del difunto Príncipe Targaryen, llevando su mano izquierda hasta el rostro del hombre, trazando con su dedo índice el rayo, admirando con cuidado la prolijidad que el corte tuvo.

-En qué? Qué te tiene tan preocupado? – preguntó la dama.

-Quizás sea hora de terminar esta farsa…no es buena para ninguno de los dos…- musitó por lo bajo el lobo solitario.

-Hadrien…- atinó a pronunciar Elia Martell, viendo de reojo un mechón de pelo rojo que se escondía en el pasillo.

-Estoy cansado, sabes? Espero y espero…solo para que al final nada suceda. Duele ser rechazado y despreciado…sí, quizás sea lo mejor terminarlo- agotado, se explayó Harry, agachando la cabeza mientras sonaba cada vez más abatido.

-No seas precipitado, quizás solo necesita tiempo…hay veces que una relación florece luego de varios años…- no muy confiada, le dijo ella a su acompañante.

-Ella amó, ama y amará a Brandon, Elia. La he visto pasar horas en la habitación que él tenía, o quedarse en la catacumbas viendo su estatua. No habla conmigo a menos que sea para disimular frente a otras personas, e incluso así, ella me corre como a un perro luego de llevarlo a cabo. Pareciese que me casé con Lady Corazón de Piedra- desconsolado empezó a liberar todas las emociones que tenía dentro, quebrándose poco a poco en frente de la mujer que ayudó un verano atrás.

La mujer mayor que él solo pudo abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello negro, enredándolo entre sus dedos para relajarlo. Lo había visto desde que llego y mientras jugaba con su hija, que él estaba guardando en su interior, fingiendo en todo momento cuando los infantes le preguntaban si ya era padre como su tío Ned, del cual se enteraron por Lyanna.

-Tal vez finja mi muerte como ustedes. De esa manera ella será libre de este matrimonio que nunca quiso y el Norte estará en las manos de Ned…es un buen muchacho y sabrá regir. La gente lo seguirá sin dudar y podrá criar a Nymeria junto a Ashara en un lugar pacífico…sí, fingiré mi muerte…- somnolientamente se expresó Hadrien, soltando unas solitarias lágrimas mientras su frente se hallaba en el hombro izquierdo de la dorniana, quien solo podía ver como una mata roja de pelo se escapaba rápidamente.

* * *

No podía pensar claramente. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. No podía siquiera verlo a los ojos sin sentir que su pecho se comprimía con fuerza. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser la causante de todo el dolor que había en el matrimonio que lentamente fue cayéndose a pedazos como un cristal hecho añicos. Se alejaría de ella, le concedería aquello que antes de casarse le hubiese gustado recibir, pero ahora quería más que nada estar a su lado y decirle cuanto lo sentía.

Cuando pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba, ya había montado su caballo en Dorne y marchaba directamente al Norte, viendo el paisaje pasar frente a sus ojos como un borrón que se sincronizaba con un sonido inentendible. Las patas de su caballo pisaban pequeños cúmulos de nieve que se reunían sobre el verde pasto de las laderas, advirtiéndole que la gran edificación que se veía a la distancia era el destino final que ambos tenían. Uno al que llegaron sin pronunciarse palabras entre sí, ni siquiera una habitación o una mesa para comer.

Se avergonzaba de solo ver los rostros de los ciudadanos norteños que festejaban el regreso de ambos, siendo los primeros que viajaban al sur y no sufrían daño alguno. Solo que ellos no sabían que también podían sufrir emocionalmente, como los dos de ellos padecían ahora. Caminó a su lado, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara como siempre lo había hecho desde el día que compartió un lugar a su lado, saludando a los niños que revoloteaban alrededor mientras sus madres les gritaban que dejasen en paz a su señor esposo, quien solo reía ante las bromas de los pequeños.

Maestre Luwin y Benjen aparecieron a través de las grandes puertas de Winterfell, recibiéndolos alegremente como los demás, pero agriando sus rasgos faciales al ver la cicatriz que decoraba el lado derecho del rostro de Hadrien.

-Lord Stark! Qué sucedió? Recibimos un cuervo de su hermano donde nos dio un resumen de su visita a Desembarco del Rey, pero pudimos darnos cuenta que la información era bastante vaga- el anciano comentó, mirando asombrado cuán rápido había cicatrizado la herida.

-Dijo que discutiste con el Rey Robert y que masacraste a Petyr Baelish de Vale…- el menor de los lobos dijo, un poco ansioso por querer saber en realidad que sucedió.

-Solo dejé algunas cosas en claro con nuestro "queridísimo" rey, donde espero que se olvide de Lyanna y siga adelante con su vida o le haré una visita que no que agradará demasiado. En cuanto a la rata manipuladora, digamos que necesitaba saldar cuentas con el tipo que generó toda la guerra desde el Torneo de Harrenhal. Si no has entendido Benjen, me refiero a que él era la causa de que padre, Brandon y Lyanna estén ahora muertos- declaró el ojiverde, palmeando la cabeza de su familiar para tranquilizarlo, algo que la pelirroja imitó con cariño.

No lo hizo para tratar de complacer a su marido, sino para empatizar con el joven que tenía delante, por eso mismo trató de borrar la mueca de disgusto que el pelinegro hizo con su acción. No se quebraría aquí a la vista de todos, solo para que sientan piedad de ella. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle que en realidad lo quería.

-Mi señor…- Luwin volvió a hablar, cruzando miradas con Benjen, quien fue liberado del abrazo de Catelyn.

Los ojos azules miraron atentamente al intercambio tácito que hubo entre el erudito de la Ciudadela y el aspirante a cuervo de la Guardia de la Noche. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si una tragedia se aproximase a ellos de forma silenciosa y temeraria. Por eso mismo, sus piernas se movieron inconscientemente hasta estar al lado del hombre que tomó por pareja, agarrando suavemente el extremo de su manga derecha, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la piel fría de su brazo.

-Qué sucede, Maestre Luwin? – cuestionó el ojiverde, ignorando por completo las acciones de su esposa.

-Lord Stark…hace dos soles llegó un cuervo desde Desembarco del Rey donde informaban que Balon Greyjoy creó una Flota de Hierro y está liderando una rebelión contra Poniente, atacando todas las costas occidentales. Como tal, el Rey Robert ha declarado que se debe de eliminar tal amenaza a como dé lugar…lo siento mi señor, pero parece que la guerra ha vuelto a nosotros- con un tono derrotado declaró el Maestre de Winterfell.

La pelirroja divisó cuidadosamente el mascullar entre dientes del hombre con una cicatriz de rayo en su cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo por no tener un momento de paz. Su agarre en la manga se endureció, provocando que inmediatamente lo suelte y tome su mano sin dudar de cual puede que sea su reacción. Tenía miedo. Mucho de hecho.

-Mmh…ya veo…Ser Rodrik, junta a todos nuestros hombres y mujeres de todo el Norte que estén dispuestos a batallar, dentro de dos soles saldremos en dirección a las costas para repeler a los invasores. Lady Catelyn, ven conmigo a mi solario- indicó el dirigente, mandando primero al Maestro de Armas, y luego a su esposa.

Ella caminó detrás de él, siendo su sombra prácticamente. Sincronizando sus pasos para que solo exista un solo sonido en todos los pasillos. Mirando su espalda, con su propia mente dejándole de jugar malas pasadas con los recuerdos de Brandon. Anhelando poder hacer que las orbes esmeraldas que sonreían con sus sobrinos lo hagan con ella también.

Ingresaron a la desolada oficina que su señor tenía, asombrándose cada vez que entraba aquí el ver lo sobria que lucía, con solo una chimenea apagada, un escritorio con papeles y plumas, y unos estantes repletos de libros antiguos. Sin nada de color, solo un triste gris, como el carácter que empezó a tener Hadrien para con ella desde el día que dejaron Desembarco del Rey.

Lo vio acercarse hasta un de las paredes que daban al oeste, tomando la octava piedra que formaba parte del muro, indicando que estaba suelta y revelando un hueco que escondía varios rollos de pergaminos, sacando uno que reconoció inmediatamente por tener los lacres de las casas Stark y Tully. Tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando el papel voló hasta sus manos, sosteniéndolo como si fuese un fino cristal que se podría destruir con la mera brisa del Norte.

Estaba completamente muda por la acción que tomó Harry, pudiendo solo reaccionar cuando percibió el sonido que producía la pluma entintada rasgando la hoja amarillenta en donde él escribía de manera tan concentrada. Batalló internamente para no soltar el rollo de pergamino en su mano y correr hasta donde estaba sentado para borrar el ceño fruncido que permanentemente mantenía con ella.

-Toma, esto es tuyo ahora- declaró el pelinegro, entregándole el papel en donde había estado escribiendo, para posteriormente cerrar el frasco de tinta negra azulada y depositaba la pluma en un estuche.

-Qué...qué es esto? – sonando trémula, preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tu libertad…con esos dos papeles nadie podrá reclamar nada en el futuro. Ni tu padre, ni los maestres de la Ciudadela, ni el Septo, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Rey de Poniente. En dos soles me iré nuevamente a un guerra y existe la enorme posibilidad de que no regrese con vida, por lo que te estoy dando voluntariamente un pase libre para que puedas encontrar a alguien a quien puedas amar y no tengas restricciones por ser una viuda- declaró Hadrien Stark sombríamente.

En sus manos sostenía los papeles que en un principio hubiese aceptado gustosa, pero ahora solo podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba poco a poco hasta hacerse visible mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, sin poder soportar más el estar frente a su esposo, a quien lo único que ella le dio fueron penurias y soledad, huyó del solario. Corrió entre los pasillos del castillo, esquivando a los miembros que servían diligentemente, quienes atinaban a preguntar que le ocurría, solo para recibir un rastro de lágrimas que caían al suelo de piedra.

* * *

Sus tropas se dirigían a paso moderado hacia las costas, ordenando una formación de escudos primero, arqueros segundo y caballeros tercero. No tenía ganas de estar allí, batallando por una banalidad, y tampoco era una idea que agradase demasiado a sus súbditos, ya que estoy preferían estar con sus familias, a quienes les enviaban cuervos desde el día que partieron.

Sus dedos recorrían el pelaje grueso de la piel que colgaba de sus hombros, de un color blanco que se mimetizaba con las planicies recubiertas por un delgada capa de nieve que había estado cayendo desde el día en que entregó la llave a la libertad a su esposa. Quien desde ese día también, ella nunca más volvió a pasar por delante de él. Ni siquiera cuando todos se despedían de sus respectivas parejas. Sabía que ella estaría más que feliz en planear algo para conocer a alguien que ella amase, pero aun así, le hubiese gustado verla por última vez.

-Milord, hemos llegado a las costas. Qué quiere que hagamos? – Ser Rodrik cuestionó, viendo que a lo lejos se acercaban varios navíos con el emblema de un kraken.

Hadrien observó silenciosamente el terreno que lo rodeaba, viendo cómo se alzaban grandes sierras a su espalda mientras tenía el mar por delante, quedando con su gente en una extensa playa, donde la arena blanca se mezclaba perfectamente con el líquido condensado que caía del cielo. Una mueca torcida decoró su semblante regio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y lores menores ante la súbita muestra de emociones que tuvo, ya que desde que volvió de Desembarco del Rey se había vuelto alguien más reservado.

-La mayoría espera que peleemos en el mar, pero nosotros los esperaremos pacientemente aquí, en la arena blanca, con un cadena montañosa blanca y con nuestras pieles blancas. No tienen otra forma de ingresar al Norte más que este lugar, y siéndoles sinceros, no tengo muchas ganas de ver a toda nuestra familia sufrir por una multitud de sedientos ladrones que adoran a un dios desconocido. Así que los recibiremos como es debido una vez que pisen tierra, con acero y toda nuestra ira. Los ahogaremos de ser necesario! – declaró Harry, haciendo caminar a su caballo de un lado al otro, pasando por delante de todo su ejército, dándole ánimos.

El ojiverde solo dijo las palabras necesarias que ellos querían oír, infundiéndoles fuerzas para ganar y regresar con sus familias, en el calor de sus respectivos hogares. Era un lobo, un solitario como la gente decía, pero un lobo a fin de cuentas, y era su deber el cuidar de su manada. Dejó que el aroma salado del mar se impregne en su piel, viendo la espuma que se formaba tras la pequeñas olas que se hacían con la pronta llegada de los naos Greyjoy.

Con un leve movimiento de su manos, hizo que todos los escudos que los norteños cargaban se pintasen de blanco, completando en su totalidad el camuflaje que utilizarían para defender sus tierras. Las velas negras con el kraken amarillo flameaban iracundamente mientras un tuerto gritaba desaforadamente órdenes a su horda de saqueadores y violadores, llenando de ira por un instante al ojiverde, quien pensó en la pelirroja que tuvo que dejar libre para que pueda encontrar a alguien a quien amar realmente.

El pelinegro desmontó su caballo, uniéndose al resto de sus caballeros, empuñando la espada que alguna vez perteneció a su padre y la daga que obtuvo de Baelish, esperando pacientemente junto a los demás por el desembarco que estaba a punto de suceder.

No comprendía con exactitud por qué su mente empezó a mostrarle imágenes de Catelyn, aquellas donde sonreía cuando él la veía desde lo alto de las torres mientras ella entrenaba con su arco. Recordaba el cabello rojo flameando con el viento como las llamas vivas de una hoguera, deseando más que nada el hundir su nariz en ellos y aspirar el perfume de la piel que ella emanaba naturalmente cada vez que la abrazaba por la espalda. Recordó la sensación de sus tersos labios como pétalos de rosas, teniendo el mismo sabor que su primera esposa, creyendo por un momento que ambas eran la misma persona, solo para sacudir la cabeza y eliminar el semblante triste que empezaba a dominarlo.

La gran flota de hierro encalló en las costas del Norte, descendiendo toda la gente de manera apresurada sin percatarse que ellos estaban a tan solo cien metros de distancia, cubriéndose tras los escudos de color níveo que los ocultaba a simple vista. Observaron y escucharon como Victarion Greyjoy ordenaba a todos sus soldados con la explícita orden de apoderarse del Norte, ya que si ganaban ese territorio, básicamente tendrían a la mitad de Poniente a su disposición, ganando gritos de euforia y salvajismo por parte de sus seguidores.

-Lord Stark, estamos esperando sus órdenes- fueron las palabras susurradas por Lord Bolton, quien aguardaba junto a Lord Mormont y Lord Karstark.

-Esperaremos hasta que bajen todos de los barcos, no queremos dañar nuestra nueva flota verdad? – con un sonrisa torcida cuestionó el ojiverde, sorprendiendo a sus súbditos, quien consecuentemente imitaron su mueca ya que de esa manera agigantarían su poderío y se vengarían de los kraken que tenían pensado tomar sus tierras.

Enfocó sus orbes esmeraldas en el ejército que se formaba delante suyo, alzando levemente su mano izquierda, donde llevaba su daga, haciendo que los arqueros apunten a través de los espacios que los escudos dejaban libre. Una vez que el Greyjoy estuvo listo y ordenó realizar un avance, se percató de la serie de puntos negros que se veían en el paisaje blanco que tenía delante, dándose cuenta de manera inmediata que eran escudos con el mismo color que la arena y la nieve, atinando a solo subir el escudo que cargaba.

La mano del mago bajó lentamente, haciendo que una ola de puntas metálicas rompan el aire con un silbido agudo que se ejecutó a quemarropa sobre los kraken, masacrando a más de la mitad mientras que los demás intentaban cubrirse con los escudos que llevaban o los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros caídos.

Cuando Lord Stark se irguió en todo su esplendor, los demás lores y caballeros lo imitaron, blandiendo sus armas y avanzando contra el enemigo, internándose en una batalla sangrienta de un solo lado, masacrando lentamente a todo contrincante que tuviesen delante, siendo la principal de todas la que Harry y Victarion llevaban a cabo en medio de todos. En un baile de chispas donde la espada norteña y el hacha isleña chocaban furiosamente en un duelo hipnótico, con las capas flameando por los movimientos y el soplido salado del mar.

* * *

Su rostro estaba decaído, demostrando unas marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos azules, los cuales habían perdido el brillo que tanto la caracterizaban para ser reemplazados con una angustia opaca. Se la veía más delgada de lo normal, con el pelo completamente enmarañado, preocupando de sobremanera a todos los sirvientes, pero principalmente al menor de los Stark y al Maestre de Winterfell.

Cuando ambos se percataron de su recurrente ausencia en el salón durante varios días, tuvieron que ir a visitarla para corroborar que todo estuviese bien, solo para descubrir que estaba desecha emocionalmente, llorando desconsoladamente desde el día en que recibió los pergaminos por parte de su esposo. Ella les contó lo que sucedió desde el accidente con su antiguo amigo de la infancia hasta el día en que él le dio las llaves de su libertad, relatándoles sobre Lyanna y Elia, así como los hijos de estas. Narró sobre las sonrisas que ellos podían hacerle formar en el rostro cansado de Harry, algo que ella nunca pudo por sus propios errores, así como también les dijo sobre la charla que el pelinegro había tenido con la dorniana mientras ella escuchaba a escondidas.

Reveló su pesar, su odio interno que sentía para ella misma. Les dijo que realmente amaba al ojiverde que perturbaba su sueño todas las noches, observándola en silencio mientras se alejaba a un bosque que le daba miedo, directamente a donde un hombre pálido lo esperaba con una sonrisa malévola que asustaba.

Catelyn dormía todas las noches en la habitación que compartió todo el tiempo con Harry, tomando solamente la piel y la almohada que él utilizaba mientras se recostaba en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, aspirando el aroma de su esposo en un vano intento de sentir su presencia reconfortadora. Lloraba de solo pensar en lo incómodo que era dormir en ese lugar, sobre el duro suelo de piedra, con el frio calando sus huesos, algo que ella nunca sintió ya que dormía sobre una notable altura del suelo y cubierta de las mejores pieles.

Cada día que pasaba era un infierno para ella. Ver como todas las familias recibían cuervos de sus esposos o hijos que habían ido a pelear, mientras que ella solo miraba expectante al cielo nublado. Desearía haber respondido todas aquellas cartas que ignoró durante la rebelión que inició el Rey Robert, al menos de esa manera hubiese demostrado que no era alguien insensible con él.

Siempre que el sol estuviese sobre el Norte, ella estaría en las compuertas de Winterfell, usando la piel que solía vestir su esposo en el castillo sobre sus delgados hombros, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al horizonte con el anhelo de poder ver regresar al hombre con el que se casó y se enamoró sin que él lo supiese nunca. De vez en cuando llevaba su arco y carcaj repleto de flechas, disparando a cualquier animal que se acercase para luego entregárselo a alguna familia que también esperaba por el regreso de quienes tuvieron que partir para repeler la rebelión que los Greyjoy traían.

Las visiones fantasmas que tenía cada vez eran peores y más seguidas, como si formasen un recuerdo completo de alguien que tenía como pareja a un muchacho con el aspecto de Hadrien. Lo veía marcharse, moviendo los labios en su dirección mientras pronunciaba palabras mudas de disculpa. La oscuridad siempre lo engullía, sintiendo que ella misma corría tras él sin poder alcanzarlo al final. Él siempre se alejaba, por momentos con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enojado, en otras ocasiones como si sus ojos estuviese rojos de tanto llorar. Las punzadas a su pecho eran interminables en esos casos, sintiéndose aún peor cuando recordaba el mote que su esposo le había puesto.

Lady Corazón de Piedra.

Odiaba sumamente esa faceta que mostró. La odiaba tanto que ahora mismo estaba pagando por ello.

* * *

-Lady Stark! Lady Stark! La gente está regresando! Hemos ganado nuevamente! – una sirvienta exclamó a la pelirroja, quien estaba practicando arquería en una diana, totalmente demacrada y delgada.

No sintió la necesidad de que se lo repitiesen una segunda vez, ya que la ojiazul empezó a correr en dirección a las compuertas, viendo como de a poco los soldados ingresaban con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros y abrazaban a sus familias, dejando que ella y Benjen aguarden en medio de todos ellos a la llegada de Hadrien.

La gente pasaba a su lado, inclinándose levemente para luego continuar de largo, pero ella no prestaba demasiada atención. El tiempo pasaba, y el ojiverde no aparecía, haciendo que la Tully se entristezca más y más, llevándola al punto crítico de caer de rodillas en la nieve y ponerse a llorar en medio de toda la población de Winterfell.

-Ser Rodrik, dónde está mi hermano? Dónde está Harry? – Benjen cuestionó al Maestro de Armas en compañía del Maestre Luwin, pensando lo peor.

-Lord Stark solo viene muy lento detrás de nosotros, asegurándose que no haya nada o nadie que pudiese emboscarnos…qué le sucede a Lady Stark? – dijo el hombre fornido, preocupándose por el bienestar de su lady.

-Ella había discutido con Lord Stark antes de que partiesen, y al parecer no se dijeron cosas agradables al oído, por lo que ella está arrepentida y quiere disculparse urgentemente- trató de armar una historia coherente el enviado de la Ciudadela, viendo de reojo al menor de los lobos.

-…Así que finalmente dejó atrás a Brandon y se dio cuenta que amaba a Hadrien? – solemnemente preguntó Rodrik, habiendo conocido a los hijos de Rickard Stark cuando eran niños, comprendiéndolos perfectamente.

-Có-cómo? – Benjen musitó sorprendido.

-He vivido en Winterfell desde antes de que tú y tus hermanos fuesen concebidos por Lady Lyarra- respondió simplemente el hombre de pelo cano.

La joven mujer de pelo rojo seguía llorando desconsoladamente, envolviendo sus brazos en si misma, tratando de imaginarse que su esposo estaba allí para ella. Incluso con los ojos cerrados las lágrimas no se detenían, corriendo por sus mejillas pálidas como un río caudaloso, humedeciendo su vestido.

Un caballo se acercaba lentamente a las compuertas del castillo, en el cual montaba un pelinegro que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuestionándose la razón de por qué no fingió su muerte como lo había planeado en lugar de sucumbir a los flashes que tenía sobre el cabello revoloteando en el aire de su esposa, ansiando poder verla sonreír por él.

Los ojos verdes del dirigente del Norte divisaron a su gente que se reunía con su familia de manera alegre, celebrando la victoria y el hecho de que nadie de su lado haya perecido. Pero cuando su visión captó un pequeño cuerpo en la nieve, tuvo que corroborar dos veces que su cabeza no estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Su esposa, quien no se había ido como él pensaba, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, luciendo arruinada pero aun manteniendo su belleza que él admiraba.

Se olvidó de la furia que ella le había provocado. Del dolor que tuvo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Del desprecio que sufrió cuando ella lo rechazaba. Solo pudo desmontar su corcel y correr a toda prisa sobre la nieve hasta llegar frente a ella, agachándose a su altura y tomándola de los hombros sumamente preocupado.

-Catelyn! Catelyn! …Cat! Qué sucede!? – exclamó nervioso e impaciente Hadrien.

La pelirroja solo pudo levantar lentamente la cabeza, mostrando su rostro demacrado al ojiverde, quien se sorprendió al verla en tal estado de sufrimiento, atinando a solo poder sentarse en la nieve y llevarla a su regazo mientras procedía a reconfortarla.

-Harry? Eres tú, Harry? Lo siento…lo siento tanto…por favor no te vayas…no me dejes, yo te amo…te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y podía decírtelo…no me dejes…no te mueras…te amo de verdad- sollozaba la mujer al ver los ojos verdes con los que soñaba todas las noches, hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su marido.

El susodicho se paralizó al oír la confesión de la Tully, pudiendo solo sonreír poco a poco hasta sentirse completamente emocionado al percibir la veracidad en su voz. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en las hebras rojas como el fuego, masajeando en círculos la cabeza de la mujer que se desahogaba. Él depositaba besos en su frente y sus labios cuando pudo separarla un poco para verle la cara, muestra de afecto que ella devolvió vorazmente, como alguien que bebe agua luego de haber pasado años en un desierto.

-Shhh…estoy aquí, Cat. No me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo. Yo también te amo, esposa mía, no lo olvides- respondió suavemente el ojiverde, sonriendo levemente para tranquilizar a su nerviosa esposa.

La gente de Winterfell había guardado silencio, observando el accionar de sus dirigentes, quienes a pesar de su esfuerzo de querer fingir delante de ellos, siempre supieron que el honor de Hadrien le impediría hacer algo que Catelyn no desease, pero también notaron los signos de tristeza que Lord Stark empezó a acarrear con el paso de las lunas mientras que Lady Stark intentaba engañarse a sí misma con una máscara de indiferencia que solo terminaba hiriendo a ambos. Los norteños no pudieron evitar esbozar una mueca de alegría al ver que sus señores, quienes siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en cualquier problema, estaban progresando.

Con sumo cuidado, el mago afirmó a su esposa contra su pecho mientras empezaba a pararse y caminar en dirección a la calidez interior del castillo ya que sintió como el delgado cuerpo de Catelyn estaba helándose.

-Por favor, me harían el favor de llevar la cena a nuestra habitación? El resto queda libre hasta mañana para retomar sus trabajos, así que disfruten toda la noche de la victoria que ganamos! – dijo el hombre con una cicatriz de rayo en su cara a una sirvienta, para posteriormente dirigirse a todos los que lo rodeaban, recibiendo una bulliciosa respuesta de júbilo.

* * *

Harry había preparado el agua de la tina que había en la habitación aledaña a la suya, calentándola lo suficiente con su magia para que dure todo el tiempo que él quisiese, dejando listo una colección de jabones y esponjas que utilizaría en los próximos momentos. Miró por encima de su hombro derecho, hallando la figura sentada de su esposa, quien observaba detenidamente todo el proceso con un dejo de confusión, el cual se transformó en nerviosismo cuando el hombre de ojos verdes tomó sus manos para ayudarla a pararse y procedió a tomar la piel que tenía encima.

-Mi señ…- comenzó a hablar ella, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Harry. Quiero que me digas Harry, Cat. Ya no hay más limitaciones entre nosotros- le pidió él, recibiendo como réplica un asentimiento.

-Harry…qué estás por hacer? – dudosa, continuó con su pregunta mientras veía como su esposo empezaba a aflojar los nudos de su vestido.

-Vamos a bañarnos, qué crees? Vengo de una fastidiosa rebelión y apesto…y usted, miladi, también por lo que veo- con una sonrisa lúdica le respondió, guiando sus pequeñas manos a los cordones que sostenían sus pieles, para que lo imite.

-Nosotros…? – dijo tímidamente la pelirroja, como si fue la misma noche después de que se casaron.

-Ya te lo dije la primera vez, Cat. No atentaré a nada que tú no desees- le aclaró el lobo, enfocando sus esmeraldas en sus zafiros.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar sentencia alguna, dejándose llevar por el tácito ambiente donde ambos se desvestían con religiosa lentitud, revelando un cuerpo con cicatrices de heridas y un con signos de desnutrición. Cada uno de ellos deslizó sus falanges por los atributos del otro, siendo la joven mujer del sur quien comenzó a palpar el abdomen marcado mientras él la siguió con sentir su busto con botones rosáceos.

Cuando llegó el momento de quitar las prendas que cubrían la parte inferior de sus cuerpos, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse, ya que no importaba si Harry hubiese hecho esto miles de veces con su primera esposa, se sentía como si Ginny hubiese reencarnado en Catelyn y estuviesen experimentando esto a la misma vez como dos niños curiosos.

Una vez desnudos, el dirigente del Norte abrazó contra su cuerpo a una temblorosa trucha, quien una brisa fresca la hizo estremecerse. Tomándola por la cintura, la alzó y obligó a que sus largas piernas se enrosquen en su cintura, con sus sexos rozándose, para posteriormente meterse en la cálida agua de la tina, cubriendo sus fisionomías hasta sus pechos.

-Estás muy delgada…puedo sentir tus huesos…por qué no comías? – cuestionó el hombre mágico.

-Yo…yo me sentía mal…creía que me odiabas y me ibas a abandonar…ya no quería vivir sin ti a mi lado- confesó Lady Stark, agachando la mirada en vergüenza.

El abrazo entre ambos se volvió más apretado, juntando sus pechos mientras Hadrien procedía a acoplar sus labios con los de ella, con la intención de hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Permitió que la pelirroja envolviese su cuello con sus brazos delgados mientras él hacía lo mismo con su cintura, gimiendo cuando empezaron a batallar con sus lenguas, para terminar buscando aire al cabo de un rato, sonriendo como chiquillos mientras empezaban a utilizar los jabones para limpiar sus cuerpos de forma cariñosa.

-Ven, mi esposa. Tienes que comer, de seguro estás hambrienta por mi culpa- murmuró en su oído Harry.

Procediendo a alzarla en brazos una vez más y cargarla hasta la habitación donde la cama, y una bandeja de repleta de comida, los esperaba. Se tomaron su tiempo para secarse con el calor de la hoguera, iluminando sus cuerpos desnudos bajo un fulgor amarillento. Ya no sentían la imperiosa necesidad de estar alejados uno del otro por temor a lo que pudiesen pensar, sino que prácticamente se negaban a perder la sensación que se compartían entre los dos, llegando al punto de que Hadrien tenga en su regazo a su esposa y le dé de comer aunque sigan desnudos.

Las pieles aún mantenían el perfume natural de ellos, fundiéndose él en el cabello rojo que amaba besar y ella en el musculoso pecho que emitían lentas y rítmicas pulsaciones que terminaban adormeciéndolos, oyendo a lo lejos el jolgorio que sucedía en el salón y el soplar de un viento frío que mecía los estandartes del Norte.

* * *

 ** _Terminaron aquí todos los One-shot que tenía para ofrecerles, y espero que les haya gustado este, ya que este fue el primero que comencé a escribir y el último en publicar._**

 ** _Es el más largo de todos, lo sé, pero si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que me dejen algún comentario (no sean tacaños, por dios! )._**

 ** _En fin, como dije antes, voy a publicar estas historias auto conclusivas en inglés, por pedido de algunos lectores._**

 ** _Bien, eso es todo. Gracias y saludos!_**


End file.
